Faith Brought Us Together
by Sachiness
Summary: After graduating college, Mamori decided to apply to be an assitant in a company. But what happens if Mamori's boss is Hiruma! Will they act like they used to be before? A fic for HiruMamo lovers! RATED T for Hiruma's bad mouth. Ever since
1. The New Assistant

**AN: **Ya-ha!! This is my first chapter fic of HiruMamo, so please forgive me if there's any wrong grammar.

**Disclaimer: ***Sighs* I own Eyeshield 21 I'll definitely bring Hiruma and Mamori together!

**Summary:**

**Chapter 1: The New Assistant**

"Thank you so much for applying Ms. Anezaki…" A man who looks like in his mid-thirty's shook the hand of Mamori. "I'll bring this resume to the boss, to see if you're worthy enough."

A woman with short, soft pink hair nodded. "Thank you sir Matsuo….." Just then, the twenty four year old Mamori realized. "Oh… uhm, sir… what's the name of the boss? You never told me his name…" She asked.

"Well… I wish that I could tell his name but unfortunately, he doesn't want to let his name to be known by a stranger…" Matsuo said.

"Oh…" Mamori said. '…a… stranger…?' She thought. 'Over protective much…'

--

Mamori pressed the button of the elevator to go down. She waited as sighed, she stared at the ceiling. "Hmm… it would be nice for me to work here as the boss's assistant…" She said to herself. "But I really don't know if I actually can handle it." Like a strike of lighting, she suddenly remembered the time when she was in second year. The time she became the Manager of the football team who won in the Christmas Bowl, the Deimon Devil Bats. She smiled. 'Ah… the good days…' She thought.

In that year, she remembered many cherished moments that she'll never forget. Even the moments with Hiruma Youichi, as she remembered Hiruma more, she realized that she never saw him after their graduation program. He didn't enroll in third year. She tried to call him but no one's answering, not even Kurita nor Musashi doesn't even know where he is, the gang knew that he just disappeared without any notice. They think that he only cares about winning the Christmas Bowl. _Is his only goal is to win the Christmas Bowl? _Mamori always questioned that to herself. She sometimes doesn't know why that she had a _thing _for Hiruma before. Mamori thought of it so deeply, like she forgot all the things and starts wondering, until…

"_Ding, Ding!!_"

Mamori blinked when the sound of the elevator woke her up, she saw the elevator open. She then, stood up straight, her blue eyes full of determination. "The past is the past…" She said to herself. "…it's time for me to move on…" With that, she went inside the elevator and then it closed.

--

"You-sama…?" Matsuo knocked on the boss's door gently.

"Come in…"

As Matsuo heard that cold, dry voice, he opened the door slowly, holding Mamori's resume. "Someone wants to apply for being your assistant." He said.

"…Go on…"

Matsuo nodded as he walked towards him. "Uh, yes, and she looks like a bright one You-sama."

_You-sama _leaned on his chair, listening to the Vice President.

"And… she's quite pretty too." Matsuo added.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn, fucking vice."

Matsuo smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry You-sama…" Then he gave the resume to him. You-sama grabbed it and started reading flipping the pages of the resume.

Matsuo stood back. "She's a fresh graduate from one of the most executive College in Japan. And she's also the same age as you are." He said. "She's been a straight A student from Grade School to College! And she's also been a Manager of a Football team named…"

Just then, his long fingers stopped flipping the pages. Astonished by what he read.

Matsuo stopped. "You-sama?"

He didn't answer, he stared at the resume with his eyes a little wide. Matsuo looked at him strangely. "…You…sama…?"

It became silent, without any word from the two guys, then…

"Kekekekeke…"

Matsuo had a puzzled look on his face. He arched a brow. "What's happening You-sama?"

Again, he leaned on the chair grinning non stop. "This is going to be interesting…"

--

"What?!" A guy with chocolate brown hair squealed. "So you're applying for a job as the assistant… in a company where they sell guns?"

Mamori giggled. "Yeah… I just send out my resume a while ago."

"But Mamori-neechan, since you just finished graduating college and all… don't you think working there is a little dangerous?"

She smiled. "Sena-kun, don't be too worried about me, I'll be fine."

The two were inside a coffee shop talking about their everyday lives. And of course, Mamori and Sena are still close.

"But… Mamori-neechan…"

She put out her hand to sign him to stop. "I still don't know if I'm going to be accepted…" Mamori sipped her latte. "Plus, you should worry about yourself first." Mamori said pointing to the window, Sena sweatdropped.

"Kyaaaa!!! EYESHIELD 21!!" One fan girl said in the other side of the window.

There were fan girls shouting and drooling in the other side of the window. Some of them even have those Eyeshield 21 T-shirts.

Sena smiled sheepishly. "Hehehe… looks like they won't leave me and Suzuna-chan alone… Hehe…"

Seeing Sena shy made Mamori smile all the more, him and Suzuna started a relationship when they were in second year. Now that his already in college, he joined the college football team, with that, he has so many fans. But as for Mamori, she thinks he's still the same Sena she knew before, he's still coy and can be a little of a coward. But she knows that he can take care of himself, ever since she discovered that he was Eyeshield 21. Yes, all that surprising stuff happened in that year… in second year.

And now, in this year, the more matured Sena is now the one who always worries about Mamori, but she knew that she's safe with him. She sipped again her latte. "So, how's you and Suzuna-chan?"

Sena blushed. "We're doing great… Suzuna-chan grew her hair long. And it looked good to her…"

"Of course, you think everything looks good on Suzuna-chan." She winked.

Sena fidgeted. "Ma-Mamori-neechan!" He stuttered.

"That's what I observed."

"But, Mamori-neechan…" Sena turned serious. "…isn't it time for you also… to have a boyfriend?"

Mamori blinked in surprised. "Huh…?"

Sena jerkily tapped his two index fingers together. "Uh, I-I mean… since you're really working so hard… It would be great if…"

"Sena-kun…"

Sena stopped. She made a small smile. "I told you… I'm fine…"

"Mamori-neechan…"

With that, it made Mamori think about Hiruma, the times with him when they were alone in the clubhouse, the times that she defends Sena from Hiruma, the times she fight with him and their face so close to each other. Seeing all those memories made Mamori stood up immediately.

"M-Mamori-neechan, what's wrong?" Sena asked.

She didn't answer. Seeing all that memories made her heart twinge, her bangs covering her eyes, she clenched her left fist in her side, she couldn't stand the pain inside her heart, it's similar to the pain when she realized that Hiruma didn't enroll for third year, when he was gone for good.

She was confused. She bowed in front of Sena. "I'm… I'm sorry Sena-kun…" With that, she left the coffee shop, leaving Sena behind.

"…Mamori-neechan…"

--

Mamori stared at the ground while she was walking, she doesn't know why she left Sena, but she knew at this time, she wanted to be alone.

She stopped and stared at the blue skies, seeing a group of birds flying together on the clouds, she touched her aching chest, she sighed. "Why… does it have to be like this…?" Then suddenly,

"_Ring, ring, ring,_"

Her cell phone rang then she grabbed her cell phone inside her hand bag and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Anezaki, it's me Matsuo…"

"Ah, sir Matsuo…" Mamori said. Now, she felt nervous, he might tell if she's accepted or not, it made her heart worse.

"Mamori Anezaki, the boss accepted you to be his new assistant!" Matsuo said.

Mamori was dumbfounded, her mouth hang open when he said the news. She almost dropped her phone.

"Your first day will start tomorrow, at 7:30 am. Don't be late!"

"Yes sir!" Mamori said. Then she hung up. She felt a sudden relief inside her. She couldn't help but to smile. She ran to her apartment, excited on her first day tomorrow. Forgetting what she was thinking a while ago.

--

_Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!_

Mamori woke up as she turned off her alarm clock. She sat up from her bed and smiled. "Hm… it's my first day today…" Mamori stood up. "Oh, I forgot!!" Mamori slapped her hand on her cheeks. "I don't know what to wear!!"

She went to her walk in closet. She stormed the place. "Oh my God, oh my God." Finally, she got formal clothes to wear to work. Then Mamori went immediately inside her bathroom and started to take a bath.

After that, she dressed up, combed her hair and then she put some make up on. Mamori looked good in her clothes and it got better when she putted some make up on. But she decides not to tie her short, pinkish hair. She went to the kitchen.

Mamori now lives in her own apartment, it's small but it's just enough for her. She stirred her coffee and putted a muffin on her plate. Before she ate she glanced at the clock. She looked and it was 7:05. She only took three bites of the muffin then she sipped her coffee. She stood up and went to the door.

It was a sunny morning as Mamori begin to smile. She passed by the park and saw children wearing uniform playing in the playground. She passed by some Sakura Trees causing the petals to blow to her. She closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air. "It's gonna be a good day for me…"

--

"Welcome, Ms. Anezaki…" Matsuo shook the hand of Mamori.

"Thank you sir…" Mamori said.

"May I show you your office?" Matsuo politely asked.

"Of course…"

The two went inside the elevator then, they went to the very top floor. As they went inside, Matsuo opened a peach colored door. The two went inside. "This will be your office…"

Mamori's mouth hang open. "Wow… it's so big…"

The whole office is painted peach, one of Mamori's favorite colors. Seeing the color made Mamori relaxed a bit. "Mmm… the room smells like cherries…" Mamori said.

Matsuo nodded. "Why don't you have a sit in your chair?"

Mamori smiled and sat down on her new office chair. Her smile got wider. "Wow… the chair is so comfy…"

"Yes… yes…" Matsuo looked at his wrist watch. "Uh, Ms. Anezaki, you should better be meeting your new boss."

"Oh…" Mamori stood up. "…okay… uh, where is his room exactly?"

Matsuo chuckled. "It's just in front of your office." He said pointing at it.

Mamori gazed at it. The door is pure black, and there's a sign hanging on the door saying, '_You-sama_' on it. "…You-sama?"

"Ms. Anezaki?" Matsuo called out.

Mamori blinked. "Oh, sorry…"

Matsuo knocked the door lightly, with Mamori behind his back.

"Come in…"

The two went in. Mamori looked at the boss.

Mamori didn't see his face because the back of the chair was facing to them. Mamori continually stared at him.

"You-sama, here is your personal assistant… Mamori Anezaki…" Matsuo said.

Mamori then smiled and walked forward to see the face of her boss. "Good morning, You-…"

"Heh…"

Mamori stopped. _That voice… _Mamori thought. She could feel his cold, dark aura, but she felt like it's been a while to feel this kind of aura. Mamori shivered.

The boss slowly turns around his chair. "Hehehehehe… long time no see…"

Mamori's eyes widened.

"Fucking Manager…"

**AN: **Chapter 1 done!! I'm really not good in describing and all but I'll do my best to be better!! And I hope like it! Please review!

**Continue reading and please press this button with the green green words on it please! **


	2. That Very Moment

**AN: **Gah!! I'm so stupid!! I name the title, "Faith brought us together" Instead of FATE I use FAITH! Gah!! Why am I so stupid!? . *sighs* I'm such a n00b! =.=

**Previous Chapter:**

"You-sama, here is your personal assistant… Mamori Anezaki…" Matsuo said.

Mamori then smiled and walked forward to see the face of her boss. "Good morning, You-…"

"Heh…"

Mamori stopped. _That voice… _Mamori thought. She could feel his cold, dark aura, but she felt like it's been a while to feel this kind of aura. Mamori shivered.

The boss slowly turns around his chair. "Hehehehehe… long time no see…"

Mamori's eyes widened.

"Fucking Manager…"

**Chapter 2: That Very Moment **

"H-Hiruma…" Mamori's eyes widened as her whole body shivered, frozen in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes that the guy she once _loved_, is right in front of her.

"It's been a while, Fucking Manager…" Hiruma grinned evilly.

Mamori didn't answer. _He's the boss of this company…? _She thought. With that, she knew that he didn't changed. Still using foul languages and she bet that he's still popping guns out of nowhere. But his image made a slight difference, he face got more matured and he got more muscular, his voice got deeper. But he's evil grin never changed.

Hiruma leaned forward to the desk and rested his chin on his hands. "So good to see me…?"

"I would if you never left us!" She blurted out. Angry on what he did before.

Hiruma blinked in surprised. "Hmf…" Hiruma smirked. "Still fucking upset on that?"

"Not just me but the whole group got upset…" Mamori said. She remembered that very moment…

*****************************************************************************************

_It was the first day of school in Deimon high. Mamori, being a third year student, ran to search for someone around the third year classrooms. _

_She ran and looked door to door, until she stopped and panted. "Where is he…?"_

"_Mamori-chan!!" Kurita ran towards her. _

_Mamori spun around. "Kurita-kun!" Mamori called out. "Did you found him?"_

_Kurita stared at the ground looking depressed. "No, I didn't see him yet…"_

"_Oh…" Mamori said, looking worried._

"_No sign of him in this classroom…" Manabu said popping out of nowhere. _

"_Where could he have been…?" Mamori said quietly._

_Manabu looked at Mamori. "You… don't think he…"_

_Mamori frowned. "No, he'll not do that! He'll never do that…" She said. "Will he…?"_

_Nobody answered. It became silent, until…_

"_You guys!!" Musashi ran as fast as he could to them, holding a list._

"_Musashi!" The three said in chorus._

"_Look at this…" Musashi handed the list to Mamori._

"_What is this…?" Mamori asked._

"_It's the names of all the third year students that enrolled here." Musashi replied._

"_So, if he's in the list…" Spoke Manabu. "…then he's supposed to be here…"_

"_But what happens if he's NOT in the list…?" Musashi said. "That's the point…"_

_Everyone became silent. The guys nodded at Mamori and Mamori nodded back, she gulped. "Okay… so he's last name begins with a Y…" She said. "Y…Y…Y..." Mamori said while searching his name. _

_Everyone looked at the list while Mamori's looking for the name, 'Youichi'._

"_Yamanaka… Yoshida…" She recited the names with the letter Y in the beginning, Mamori's hand shaken. "…Zamoto…" Mamori said quietly and slowly, knowing that the name 'Youichi' is not in the list of names._

_Manabu gasped while the other guys stood silent. Also shocked by what they saw._

_Mamori's teary eyes widened in shock, Hiruma didn't enroll to school and didn't even say it to the group. Her heat twinge as she crumpled the paper slowly. "…Hiruma-kun…"_

*****************************************************************************************

She cried and cried back then. But now, her eyes were teary and ready to fall, but she doesn't want to do it in front of him… to that bastard.

"I see that you didn't fucking changed Fucking Manager…" Hiruma said.

"I see that you didn't change too…" Mamori fought back, clenching her fist and holding back her tears.

Hiruma chuckled. "Doesn't it bring back the fucking old day… Fucking Manager…?"

Mamori frowned and she stared at the ground. _Yes…_ She answered in her mind.

The two always fight and even exchanged words at each other. It made Mamori's tears want to come out more. But again, she held it back.

In the meantime, Matsuo was very confused, puzzled on what they're saying. "Uh… You-sama…?" He called out. He saw that Hiruma was staring daggers at her and same did Mamori. Matsuo stood back. "Uhm… I'll just leave you two alone…" He said. With that, he went outside the room.

Now, it was just the two of them remaining in the silent room. Hiruma leaned back on his chair, yawning.

Mamori stared at him. "Hiruma-kun…" Hiruma glanced at her. "What about you… being a Football player…?" She asked.

Once again, Hiruma smirked while he removed the wrapper of the sugerfree gum. "Changed of plans… have you ever seen a fucking person changed his or her path?"

Mamori didn't answer.

Hiruma grinned. "Well now, this will be like the old days… eh Fucking Manager?"

"Stop calling me that!!" Mamori yelled. Hiruma stopped. "…I'm not the Manager of the Football team for years now, you know that…"

"Okay then, if you don't want that fucking name… then I'll call you from now on…" Hiruma long finger pointed at Mamori. "FUCKING ASSISTANT!!" He snickered. Mamori sweatdropped.

Hiruma laughed and laughed while Mamori in the other hand made a small smile. It was annoying that Hiruma called her Fucking Manager and now it's Fucking Assistant. But somehow, she missed it. And also his evil laugh, it brings back good memories.

Then Hiruma suddenly banged the desk with his left palm. "All right now… time to get fucking serious!!" Then out of nowhere, he got a M4 and shoots it in the ceiling.

Mamori closed one eye and covered her ears.

Hiruma stood up and pointed at Mamori. "Fucking Assistant, as for your first task for being the fucking assistant…" Hiruma got something under his desk. "…you will now, do all of this paperwork!!"

"Wha?!" Mamori's eyebrows twitched. "You can't be serious… you want me to do all that paperwork that's like about 4 feet high on my first day?!"

"What's wrong?" Hiruma arched a brow.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Mamori repeated. "What's wrong is I can't do all of those paperwork, I would die if I can finish that in less then an hour…" She complained.

"Kh, Fucking Assistant…" Hiruma closed his eyes and smirked. "You must be fucking crazy to forget the damn things you fucking did before…"

Mamori stopped. "I did… before…?"

Hiruma's vein popped out. "YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT WHAT WE DID TOGETHER BEFORE?!"

"H-Huh…?" Mamori blinked in surprised. With a little pink shade on her cheeks.

Hiruma's mouth twitched. _Kh, that doesn't sound right… _He thought. Then, he calmed himself. "Did you fucking forget what you did as the Fucking Manager?"

_Oh, I got it now…_ She thought. She actually forgot that her and Hiruma worked well together before. With the both them working together, no one can't stop them. She actually forgot about that.

"Just get the fuck out of here and do the damn paperwork…" Hiruma carried the papers and gave it to Mamori.

The tip of their fingers touched. But the two didn't react. Mamori carried the stack of papers. Mamori struggled. "Th-this is kinda heavy, you know…"

Hiruma chuckled. "You think I'm a fucking gentleman by helping you with those damn papers huh? WEL YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!!" With that, Hiruma laughed evilly again.

Mamori's vein popped out. "…why you little…"

--Three hours later --

Mamori had her own coffee machine in her office. She stirred her coffee. Feeling a little tired. "I never thought that I could finish all that paperwork in less than 3 hours…" She sipped her coffee. "Hmm… maybe being an assistant is right for me after all…"

"_Fucking Assistant, go to my damn office right now." _Said Hiruma in her intercom.

She immediately finished her coffee and carried all the finished paperwork and went right away to Hiruma's office.

As she went inside the office, Mamori dropped the heavy papers in Hiruma's desk. Hiruma arched a brow at her. Mamori smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm done…"

Hiruma blinked in surprised, then his eyes went to Mamori's and grinned. "Heh, looks like your shitty talent of yours didn't wear out from you…" Then he putted the papers under his table. "Okay, I fucking called you because later, at twelve o'clock, I'll have a lunch on meeting with my Fucking clients…" Mamori listened. "And since that you're my personal Fucking Assistant, I'll fucking take you with me in the damn meeting."

Mamori suddenly got nervous. "B-But what will I do in the meeting?"

Hiruma's grin got bigger. "Just do what we did before…" Mamori got confused. Hiruma sighed. "Write the fucking things out when I told you to…"

"Oh…" Mamori said in a dense way.

"Okay, that's only what I'm gonna fucking say to you…" Hiruma said. "Go now…" He got his pen and started to sign some contracts.

Mamori bowed in front of him. "Hai…" As she walked to the door, Mamori stopped. She turned her head to Hiruma and smiled. "You know… even know it's unforgivable for what you've done before, I'm glad to see you again, Hiruma-kun…"

Hiruma stopped writing. He then stared at her with no expression. The two gazed at each other like they were playing the staring game. Then Hiruma looked away. "Yeah, yeah…" His eyebrows twitched. "And that's Hiruma-sama to you… go now…"

As Hiruma said that, Mamori chuckled and went out of the room.

It became silent, Hiruma didn't look like he was astonished, but inside, he really was. He made a small smile. "Kh, glad to see you too…" He said quietly to himself. "…Fucking Manager…"

**To be Cont…**

**AN: **Gah… I'm still regretting the name of the title… I'm so stupid… anyways. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review and continue reading please!!

Anon reviews are accepted too!


	3. Hirumasama

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! It really brightens up my day whenever a person likes my story and tells it to me… well, here's chapter 3!

**Previous Chapter:  
**

Mamori bowed in front of him. "Hai…" As she walked to the door, Mamori stopped. She turned her head to Hiruma and smiled. "You know… even know it's unforgivable for what you've done before, I'm glad to see you again, Hiruma-kun…"

Hiruma stopped writing. He then stared at her with no expression. The two gazed at each other like they were playing the staring game. Then Hiruma looked away. "Yeah, yeah…" His eyebrows twitched. "And that's Hiruma-sama to you… go now…"

As Hiruma said that, Mamori chuckled and went out of the room.

It became silent, Hiruma didn't look like he was astonished, but inside he really was. He made a small smile. "Kh, glad to see you too…" He said quietly to himself. "…Fucking Manager…"

**Chapter 3: Hiruma-sama**

"Woah…" Mamori said. "…is this where we gonna have the lunch on meeting with your clients?" She asked.

The two were standing in front of a big and fancy restaurant that's color red and with statue angels beside the door. Hiruma scoffed. "Yeah… but I hate this fucking restaurant…"

The two went inside, Mamori gasped. "My… it's so beautiful…"

"It's fucking ugly…" Hiruma mumbled.

Mamori glared at him. "Hiruma-kun, you don't have taste."

"I said call me HIRUMA-SAMA!!" Hiruma yelled.

"Ah… You-sama!" One client waved at him. The two looked over. "Over here…"

The two went towards the table where the clients are. "Hm… You-sama…? What a nice name…" Mamori said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Well at least my name is not Fucking Assistant…"

"That's not my real name you know…" Mamori answered back.

Hiruma grinned. "Kh, the fucking girl has some damn guts."

"I always have!" Mamori stuck out her pinkish tongue at him.

"Please… sit down." The client said. The two sat down.

"You-sama… who is this lovely lady beside you…?" Another client said, blushing because of her beauty.

Hiruma's grin got wider. "She's the Fucking Assistant. She's a lot older than you think…"

Mamori's vein popped out. "Hiruma!!" She said without a 'kun' or 'sama'.

Hiruma snickered.

"Uhm… back to business…" Another client said pulling out a chart under the table. He pointed at it. "You-sama, our sales is the highest among all companies, but the only thing is, the other company is gaining on us quickly…" He said.

"Why's that fucking so …?" Hiruma asked leaning on his chair.

"Well… their affordable price of their guns is the answer." He said. "But we really don't know if the quality is nice."

"Heh, whenever their price is cheap, it means their quality is deep as shit." Hiruma said.

As Hiruma and the clients continued, Mamori listened and wrote the notes that Hiruma told her to write down, but besides all that, Mamori gazed at him. _Hmm… the same Hiruma all right… the same good leader he is… _She smiled. _Well… even thought that he's still using bad words…_

"Hey Fucking Assistant, what the fuck are you looking at?" Hiruma asked.

Mamori jerkily jumped a little on her seat, back to the other world. "N-Nothing…" The clients stared at her so does Hiruma. Mamori blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hmf…" Hiruma looked away and turned to his clients and continue to discuss again.

Mamori sighed. _That was a relief… _She thought. _What if they thought that I actually liked Hiruma… wait, why am I saying this? I mean, I don't like Hiruma like I used to before… what am I thinking?! _

"OI, FUCKING ASSISTANT ARE YOU LITSENING?!"

She then turned her head to Hiruma who's pissed off. Mamori smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

The pissed Hiruma sighed. While the other clients gave Mamori a disapproving look. "You-sama, no offense, but I don't see why you hired this young lady?" The client asked.

"And it was her first day today…" Hiruma said. "…very fucking disappointing…"

Mamori stared and played with her food, feeling guilty. _Crap… _She cursed.

--

After a while, the clients called it a day and went to their separate ways, leaving Hiruma and Mamori behind.

The two were standing behind the restaurant. Mamori turned her head to him. "Hiruma-sama… sorry about a while ago…" Mamori apologized. "Are you… really disappointed at me?"

Hiruma glanced at her. "You finally called me Hiruma-sama…"

Mamori didn't answer.

Hiruma smirked. "Maybe, you're just fucking reminisce about the old days were I was I fucking Quarterback, am I right? It's all gonna pass out… don't worry…"

Mamori's eyes widened. _Is he encouraging me?_

"Fucking Assistant, discussing with your fucking clients about business and creating a strategy for American Football is a lot different than what you think…" He said.

"I know…" Mamori said. "…It's just that, you've grown a lot in your mental skills Hiruma…"

"Of course!" He grinned. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this damn place…"

"Yeah…" She said quietly. The two smiled and stared at the blue skies, it was silent, but Mamori somehow enjoyed every part of it.

"Kh, alright… your work here is done for today…" He said, breaking the silence. "Don't be late tomorrow."

"What?" Mamori looked at her wrist watch. "It's just 3:45, it's very early for me to leave. Give me more tasks and I will do it."

"That's the fucking point…" Hiruma said. "There are no damn tasks until tomorrow..." Hiruma walked away. "…go now…"

As Hiruma walked away, Mamori started to walk towards him. "Hey!!" Mamori yelled. "I need to get my things in the office before I leave you know!!" She ran towards Hiruma, catching up on him.

--

Hours later…

"WHAT?!" The gang said in chorus.

"You can't be serious…" Musashi said.

"Are you really telling the truth Mamo-nee?" Suzuna added.

After the work, Mamori decided to meet up with the gang in the barbeque restaurant where they usually hang out together. What the gang didn't knew is that Mamori's gonna tell something REALLY shocking.

Mamori nodded. "Yes, Hiruma is my boss…" The gang gasped as she said that. They were in deep shock alright, they were shocked that Mamori saw Hiruma, but what's more shocking is that Hiruma is the boss of Mamori!

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE NOW?!" Suzuna asked.

"IS HE STILL A DEMON LIKE HE WAS BEFORE?!" Monta asked.

"IS HE HANDSOME NOW?!" Taki said as he stood up lifting his right leg up in the air.

"Guys… calm down…" Mamori said.

"This is impossible!!" Manabu said.

Everyone started panicking, shouting and maybe running around… all inside the small, little barbeque restaurant.

"I can't believe it! I thought that Hiruma migrated!!" Monta said, the Ha-Ha brothers and Daikichi agreed.

"But Manabu-kun, it is possible…" Mamori said.

"Yeah… and he's your BOSS." Sena said as if it's a big deal which actually, it is.

"Mamori-chan, are you sure that that's really Hiruma-kun?" Kurita said, about to cry.

Mamori smiled. "Yes Kurita-kun… it's really Hiruma… I'm not telling a lie."

"THANK GOD!!" Kurita hugged Mamori tightly. "YOU FINALLY FOUND HIRUMA-KUN!!"

"Ku-Kurita… c-can you please let me go… I can't breath." Mamori said.

"Sorry…" With that, Kurita let go of her.

"This is so great!!" Suzuna stood up and waving her hands up in the air like a cheerleader. "You-nii is finally back!! You-nii is finally back!!"

"No, it's not great, it's BAD." Monta said who outgrown saying the word 'MAX!' always. "What happens if he finds us, he'll torture us again?!" Monta said in a panicky way, he clenched the scalp of his hair.

"He'll not…" Mamori said then everyone became quiet. "He's too busy to… torture. He owns a gun company." Mamori said the word torture in an awkward way.

It was silent after Mamori spoke, then, "You know… I still can't believe that Hiruma owns a gun company…" Manabu said breaking the silence, everyone agreed.

"But the company is very successful…" Mamori said.

"Well, well… isn't that surprising…" Suzuna glanced at Mamori. "You applied being an assistant then your boss is You-nii… looks like Fate brought you guys together again…" Suzuna winked.

With that, the gang did teasing sounds on Mamori. Mamori's face turned pink but fought the blush on her face. "Why are you guys like that until now…?" She looked away. "I and Hiruma's relationship is strictly professional!" Mamori stuck her nose up in the air.

"Oh yeah…? I even bet that you to are still arguing like before!" Juumonji said while Kuroki and Toganou nodded.

Mamori narrowed her eyes shyly. "Well… yeah… but doesn't mean that me and Hiruma are-"

The gang again, teased at her. Saying stupid love songs together, leaving poor Mamori interrupted by them. Until…

_Breep, Breep, Breep!!!_

Mamori's cell phone rang. Everyone became quiet as Mamori picked it up. "Hello?" Mamori said. The gang only stared at her. Mamori smiled. "Oh, it's you Hiruma-"

"HIRUMAAAAA!!!" Monta, without any hesitations, screamed at Mamori's back of the phone hopefully that Hiruma will hear the boy's voice. "HIRUMA, IS THAT YOU?!"

"You-nii, can you hear us?!" Suzuna said, deciding to join Monta on their, 'Please hear us!! Do you remember us?!' Screams.

Just then, surprisingly, all of them jerkily yelled at Mamori's phone, of course, to hope that Hiruma can hear them all. It was very noisy that the people in the restaurant stared disapprovingly and curiously at them, but the gang didn't care as long as they can talk to Hiruma.

As the people are about to complain, Mamori covered the bottom of the phone. "Can you guys be quiet?" She said, utterly annoyed.

"But Mamo-nee, that's not fair! We want to speak with You-nii too you know!" Suzuna pointed at her and frown the gang nodded in the background.

Mamori smiled sheepishly. "But Suzuna-chan, we are talking about business here, after this you can all talk to him in my phone… just let me and Hiruma-sama speak first."

"Hiruma-sama?" The gang repeated as they have a question mark on top of their heads.

Mamori sweatdropped. "Just give me five minutes." With that, she stood up and went outside of the restaurant.

"_What the fuck it that?!"_ Hiruma complained in Mamori's phone.

"I'm so sorry… it's just that they can't help but to speak to you again…"

"_Who the hell is 'They'?"_ He asked.

Mamori smiled as she leaned on the door. "Who else? Sena and the gang."

As she said that, Hiruma paused for five seconds, then Mamori heard him scoffing. _"You still keep in touch with those damn brats?"_ He said.

"They're my friends…" Mamori said solemnly. "We'll always be close to each other… unlike someone…" Hiruma laughed as Mamori frowned. "They really miss you, you know?!" Mamori said.

"_Yeah whatever, I called you because your timeslot has fucking changed and you must be here not late than 7:00 am…"_ Hiruma said_. "But since that you're hanging out with the fucking twerps, why don't you let them go here tomorrow then? Like a… fucking reunion…"_

As she heard that, Mamori's smile got wider and her eyes sparkle. "Really? Are you serious?"

"_Just tell them or I'll change my damn mind…" _Hiruma said.

"Yes, I will…" Mamori said. "Thank you so much! I knew that you're not that cold hearted!" With that, she put down her phone, running to the gang to tell the surprising news. "Hey guys, guess what?!"

--

Meanwhile, Hiruma put down his cell phone on the desk. He then leaned on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Cold hearted?" He asked to himself and laughed.

**To Be Cont…**

**AN: **Chapter 3 done! The next chapter will be their reunion. So don't ever miss it, ya-ha! And also if there are some grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix it someday… since this is done, I'm keeping up with my homework! LOLZ!!

_**PLEASE READ:**_ I've noticed that some people said that I need some Proof reading and I need to improve my grammar. *Sighs* =.=so I decided to someone to beta read my story. But while I get the perfect person to read this, will you be kindly enough to tell me if I have some grammar mistakes here? Or at least, tell me what sentence(s) it is? I'm really very embarrassed by it! =///= you could ALL be my beta readers for the moment lolz!

I'm also improving my grammar too! Hey, what's the point of the story if you don't have good grammar eh? That's what ALL authors need to know…

Review please and tell me how you liked it or hated it!


	4. The Reunion

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, I have homework slash chores, plus my big bro always gets the Computer time, (Yes we always fight and shout who uses the Computer especially in the weekend.) But here it is now, and I hope you'll like it!

**Previous Chapter:  
**

Meanwhile, Hiruma put down his cell phone on the desk. He then leaned on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Cold hearted?" He asked to himself and laughed.

**Chapter 4: The Reunion**

"I can't wait… I can't wait!!" Suzuna said thrillingly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Monta sighed.

The gang were walking on a hallway leading where Hiruma's office is, of course, all of them are excited to see the devilish Quarterback again.

"Don't be, Hiruma is still Hiruma." Mamori said.

"You mean he's still a torturer and with his filthy dog who's probably dead right now?" Monta said in a fearful way.

"Monta-kun…" Mamori glared at him. "Hiruma changed a little, but it's not funny that you said that Cerberus is dead."

"…Whatever…" Monta muttered (His love for Mamori faded long ago. He realized it was just a crush).

"But aren't you happy that you'll see Hiruma-kun again?" Sena asked.

"Yeah… I am happy…" Monta said. "…it's just that I don't actually forgive what Hiruma did to us before."

"You mean… when he left us all suddenly?" Sena asked.

"Yeah…" Monta stared at the ground.

Everyone became silent, remembering the day were he left them all without any signs at all, Mamori clenched her fist. "Hey, we know that he left us. And we don't know why he did it, but he asked me to bring you all so that Hiruma-sama could see you all again."

"Maybe he left us for some kind of reason." Kurita said.

"Well if it's for some reason, it better be a good one." Kuroki said.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad that I'm gonna see You-nii again." Suzuna said.

"Yes, and that's why I brought a pencil and a notepad so that I could interview him!" Manabu said excitingly (He's a renown reporter for the daily newspaper, he doesn't go to Football anymore since he doesn't do anything, but as for the other guys their still Football players in other teams).

"Here we are!" Mamori said as she stopped in front of a black door. The rest also stopped behind her.

She knocked on the door three times, then a voice spoke, "Come in…"

The gang exchanged looks, amazed at hearing that same voice again. But as for Mamori, she turns her head to them and smiled. "Don't be scared…" Mamori said while opening the door. "I'm sure that he'll go soft on you guys now."

"Woah…" The gang said, bug eyed on what they saw inside the room.

Mamori dazed at them for a second, then turn her head to the room. She arched a brow. "I don't remember this room to be dark."

"Because the lights are off." Manabu said.

"But why will the lights be off?" Toganou asked.

"You mean, You-nii is not here?" Suzuna asked.

"I don't know…" Mamori said. "…I didn't check on him a while ago."

"So will not see Hiruma-kun?" Kurita said.

"What time does he go here?" Sena asked.

"Obviously, earlier than me." Mamori replied.

"Maybe he's just late." Musashi said.

"He can't be late, he's NEVER late." Mamori said in a 'Duh!' tone.

"But why is the light OFF then?" Juumonji put his two hands on his waist.

"…The ghost…" Monta mumbled.

"It's not the time to joke Monta!" Kuroki yelled.

"I'm hungry!" Kumosobi said while putting his two cute, small, fat arms up in the air.

"…Fucking Twerps…"

The chatting stopped. They looked at the dark room. Dark, nothing but the color peach black (Too damn scared to open the lights! XD).

"You herd that?" Sena asked.

"OH MY GOD, IT **IS** THE GHOST!!!" Monta screamed like a girl.

"OH, SHUT UP!!" The gang said in chorus. And of course, Monta did what the rest said.

"It's…" Suzuna said flashing a smile.

"Hiruma…" Mamori said silently.

"The one and only." Then the lights turned on by itself.

Their eyes widened as they saw Hiruma, who's on top on his desk, grinning uncontrollably and his eyes pure white, with an m4 in both hands, Mamori sweatdropped.

"YA-HAAAA!!!" Hiruma yelled as he shoots his m4 up in the air.

Everyone covered their ears and as for Sena, he embraced Suzuna for her protection. "Hi-Hiruma stop!!" Mamori yelled as she open one eye.

Hiruma did stopped but doesn't mean it's gonna end! He jumped off the desk walking towards them dangerously. "It's been a long time that I've _tortured _you all."

The gang gulped. Sena looked at Mamori. "M-Mamori-neechan, I thought you said that he'll not do torture on us anymore."

Mamori smiled sheepishly. "I thought so too, but don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Sena nodded shakily, but unluckily Hiruma stopped walking and started first. "GET THEM CERBERUS!!" Then Cerberus came out of Hiruma back.

Sena slapped his cheeks. "GAAAHHH!! IT'S CERBERUS!!" His face oh so wobbly.

"AAAAAHHH NO WAY!! HE'S STILL ALIVE?!!" Yelled Monta.

Cerberus who's running towards them, the gang shout in fear and tried to open the door, but unluckily again, it's locked.

"NO, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!" Sena yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Monta said in a kind of horse voiced way.

Since Monta was the noisy one, Cerberus run towards him (lolz poor Monta!) Cerberus jumped at him as he opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs.

"AAHH!! HAVE MERCY!!" Monta said as he protected himself with his arms, ready to defend. "Oh, who am I kidding? Cerberus is the dog of NO mercy!" He sweatdropped.

Since Monta accepted to be bitten by the _Dog of No Mercy, _(In fact, he's already crying). Hiruma breathe on the top of his lungs and yelled, "CERBERUS, HALT!!"

About to bite Monta's nose, Cerberus did stopped and went back to his owner. Monta (who's sweating in fear) made the biggest sighed in his whole life which made him drop to his knees. "Gosh… I thought that I was going to be dog food."

The others sighed too, but as for Hiruma, he cackled raucously. "HAHAHAHAHA!! Did you see the fucking look on your face damn ape?"

Monta's vein popped out, thinking if going here is worth it. Mamori knitted her brows. "Hiruma-sama, you gave me a heart attack!"

Hiruma smirked. "Live with it!"

"YOU-NII!!!" Suzuna called out. "I can't believe it's you!! I'm so happy!!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Oh Satan, you're still calling me that damn name?"

"HIRUMA-KUN!!" Out of nowhere, Kurita hugged Hiruma from the back tightly. "Your back!! Thank God!!" He cried.

"We thought we're never gonna see you again." Juumonji said.

Hiruma once again rolled his eyes (Kurita still hugging him). "Well, that was SUPPOSE to happen." He turned to Kurita. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DAMN FATTY!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." With that, Kurita let him go.

"It's been a while… Hiruma-kun…" Sena said.

Hiruma scoffed. "Fucking twerp, I've seen you in the damn news more often, but you're still a fucking midget as always!" He snickered.

Sena chuckled but as for Suzuna, she pointed at him crossly. "Hey, Sena-kun's not small you know!!"

"Easy for you to say." Hiruma said. "You're smaller than the twerp! Kekekekeke!!"

Suzuna flushed with anger. Walking with her violet wedges (she outgrown her skates!) towards him, but luckily, Sena came to the rescue and held her right shoulder. "It's okay Suzuna-chan, its true anyways." With that, Suzuna stopped.

Cerberus barked at Hiruma, Hiruma glanced at his evil dog. "Oh yeah, I forgot…" Hiruma grabbed a doggie biscuit from his pocket and threw to Cerberus. "…Here you damn mutt." Cerberus caught it with his mouth.

Manabu looked at Cerberus. "Woah… he still looks the same all this time… freaky…"

Monta sneered. "He got fatter, that's freakier."

Then Cerberus growled at him, Monta sweatdropped. "Man, why do you hate me so much?"

But Cerberus still growled at him but surprisingly FIVE more dogs a lot smaller than Cerberus but looks like him popped out of his back growling nonstop at Monta too.

Monta freaked out. "Eek, there's FIVE more Cerberuses!!" Monta pointed.

Suzuna dazed at them. "No… their… just puppies?" She said. "Maybe it's Cerberus's babies."

"No way…" Sena said slowly. "…he's a girl…?"

"SHE'S a girl." Suzuna corrected.

"Woah… I never thought that he can be a mother." Manabu said.

"SHE can be a mother." Suzuna corrected again.

"I wonder who has guts to do it with Cerberus! Haha!" Monta laughed (If you know what he means). As usual, with that, Cerberus bitted him in the butt same as the fives puppies. "YOUCH!!" Monta cried.

Suzuna sighed. "Monta-kun, you're always making fun of Cerberus, that's why she hates you so much."

Suzuna sighed again same as Sena.

"Some friends you all turn out." Monta frowned still Cerberus and her puppies still biting his butt.

**To be Cont…**

**AN: **Chapter 4 done! The reunion will continue in the next chapter because I've noticed that it's getting too long. Sorry if there's no HiruMamo moments, but I promise that there would be in the next chap! I hope you like it, please review!

Uh, just asking, does anyone of you know one site where you can download good quality online manga that you can download? Coz I was browsing sites and I can't see good ones. Please answer and what site it is if you know! Thank you!


	5. Bonds

**AN: **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone! This is my gift for you guys: Chapter 5!

**Previous Chapter:**

Suzuna sighed. "Monta-kun, you're always making fun of Cerberus, that's why she hates you so much."

Suzuna sighed again same as Sena.

"Some friends you all turn out." Monta frowned still Cerberus and her puppies still biting his butt.

**Chapter 5: Bonds**

Meanwhile, Musashi walked towards Hiruma until he was standing before him.

"Hiruma." Musashi said.

Hiruma stared at him with no expression. "Old man."

Musashi made a small smile. "I see you didn't change a bit."

"I see that you're growing a damn beard." Hiruma said.

"Oh this?" Musashi felt his chin. "You're kinda right, but it's actually a goatee."

"Either way, it's fucking ugly."

"Hiruma!" Mamori scolded.

Hiruma shrugged. "What? It is fucking ugly anyways…" Hiruma said and he turned to Musashi. "If you're trying to make a hit to the girls that damn thing won't work." He said as if he knows everything about charm.

"Uh… okay…" Musashi said, looking annoyed.

"Uh… Hiruma-kun?" Manabu suddenly spoke. Hiruma glanced at him, Manabu smiled. "Can I interview you for the daily newspaper?"

Hiruma arched a brow. "Daily Newspaper?"

"Yes…" Manabu said as he put out his pencil and notepad. "…In fact, did you know that I'm the most paid reporter in the whole company?"

"So? It's still a fucking boring place to work." Hiruma said.

Manabu sweatdropped. "Uh… never mind."

"Hiruma-sama, aren't you happy that they're very successful even thought that most of them are still in college?!" Mamori said, almost screaming.

Hiruma scoffed. "Why would I? They're not as successful as ME!" He snorted out.

Hiruma laughed but as for the others, they became silent, all glaring at him and obviously offended by him. Yup, it was silent all right, it was a dead conversation. Hiruma is still the same person they know before but he got a little too far with the talking.

Then suddenly

"PATARATATATATATATAAAA!!!" The sudden burst of his m4 broke the silence.

"What the f-?!" Monta said, almost cursing.

As always, the gang covered their ears, confused on the sudden firing.

Hiruma lift his right leg on the desk, still shooting bullets. "YA-HAA!! WHATS WITH THE FUCKING SILENCE YOU DAMN PEOPLE?!"

"Argh!! That Hiruma, doesn't know that we're actually angry at him!!" Juumonji said.

"He doesn't seem to care…" Toganou replied.

"Of course he doesn't care!! He's is too powerful to know that we're furious at him!!" Manabu said.

Of course their shouting while they're talking because of the gunfire, right?

"Oh, Hiruma-kun please, stop!!" Kurita pleaded.

Hiruma didn't follow and he continued to fire his bullets on the ceiling. Believe me, it was VERY noisy there.

Mamori couldn't take it, just when she was about to shout at him, she saw Hiruma's face…. It's not the usual face when he shoots while scolding the team, it's a different one. A face that she saw a long time ago and never saw it ever again. It was a face that he wore after when they won the Christmas Bowl. It may be one of the rarest expressions of Hiruma, but Mamori's eye's widened as she saw it.

It was a sincere smile. And it's on Hiruma's face, his eyes with pure joy inside. Ignoring the rackets of the gunfire, she can hear her heart beating and beating with no reason. _Why am I…_

Luckily, the firing stopped. He nestled his gun on top of his shoulders, the smile faded with his devilish grin. "Well now, isn't that a nice wake up call to wake you damn sleepyheads up?" He asked.

But the gang didn't answer instead, it was quiet again.

Hiruma arched a brow. "Looks like you all still sleepin'." With that, he raised his gun up in the ceiling.

"NO!!" The gang said in chorus just when Hiruma was about to fire his gun again.

"We get it okay? We get it." Monta said, cleaning his left ear with his pinky.

"Good." Hiruma nestled his gun on top of his shoulders again. All of them sighed in relief.

"Oh, I just hate experiencing that all over again." Musashi said. "But, it brings back memories…" He patted Hiruma's left shoulder. "Hiruma, welcome back to the group…"

"Keh, stop being so sappy and try to be useful, NOW CUT THE DAMN BEARD OFF!" Hiruma yelled.

The group laughed in that conversation, merry and enjoying the time together, except for Mamori that is. Who's still in shock right now.

--

After that great gathering, the gang left already leaving Hiruma and Mamori back to work.

Hiruma sat down on his chair weightily, staring at the ceiling, he sighed.

"I see that you're worn out, Hiruma-sama…" Mamori came in quietly holding a tray with a cup of hot tea on top.

Hiruma glared at her. "Yeah right, it's just a damn gathering, why would I be fucking tired?"

"It shows." Mamori said, putting down the tea on top of the desk.

"That means you don't know much about me, Fucking Assistant." Hiruma said grabbing the cup of tea and drank it. "I shouldn't bring the idea of the fucking reunion, it's so damn troublesome."

Mamori walked towards the window behind him and stared at the other buildings surrounding it. "…But you were happy… right?"

Hiruma putted down his tea. "What the fuck are you saying?" He asked.

Mamori slightly turned her head to him. "You were happy to see them all. That's what I'm telling you."

"Why would I?" He asked again.

"I told you… it shows…" Mamori said quietly.

Hiruma turned his head to her, his eyes a little wide. _How did she fucking know? _Then he looked away and smirked after many moments. "Hmf, I'm being too expressive these days…"

"No, it's just that you really miss them so much…" Mamori said. "That's why you made the idea of having a reunion."

"Kh, that's not the fucking reason." Hiruma said.

Mamori dazed at him. "Then why did you do that in the first place then?"

"Why should I fucking tell you?" Hiruma said rudely.

"Hiruma!" Mamori squealed. "What's wrong if I ask you?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Hiruma replied.

Mamori huffed. "It is my business, because they're my friends…" There was a pause "…and also you…" She said quietly. Hiruma looked at her; she clenched her hand on top of her chest and continued to stare at the window. "…All the torture and the massive weapons you always carry, besides all that, you care for them. And if you care for them, you love them. And because of that, it made you do things that are crazy and sometimes out of character…" Mamori turned her head to him and smiled. "But it's okay for me to see you like that, I'm not surprised, I'm happy to see you happy… after all you're still human… right…?"

Hiruma was stunned by Mamori's little speech. It made him think again about the past when he left them… when he left her. And now, it's all come to this.

Hiruma made a small smile. "Hmph, Fucking Assistant knows everything…" Hiruma said as Mamori arched a brow at him. "…but… thank you…"

Mamori's eyes widened but smiled after seconds. But confused on why he thanked her. "You're welcome…"

She's one of the people who knows Hiruma from the inside, a lot of people thought that he was a demon, the monster of the city. But Mamori in the other hand saw right through it and knew from the very beginning, he's a kind hearted man, but hides it. That's why he thanked her.

As both of them smiled, their kinship got strong like before, or maybe stronger… Either way, their bonds cannot be broken by just anyone…

**To Be Cont…**

**AN: **Chapter 5 done!! Argh!! Why is the beta reader not answering…? Gah!! I hate it when it's like this… But are their any Beta readers out there? Reading my fic? If so, please pm me or review me!! My Beta reader I picked in not responding… GAH!!

Believe me, it's the reviews that made this story nice, it's what made me so inspired! I don't know why, but it makes me so happy to see your comments, how you liked it or hated it. So please continue reviewing and reading please!!


	6. Realize

**Please Read: **Many of you think that I stopped writing this fic. But the truth is I didn't. But I'm really sorry if I made you angry or upset (If you are). My computer has to be fixed because the memory was almost full that it just froze up like that and can't open anymore. I was hoping that the guy fixes my computer fast and hell I was impatient. So I just went to the nearest internet shop and I don't have those USB thingies but my dad promise to buy me in my birthday (which is in May) so I just read all your reviews and hoping there's no complaining about why I took so long to update. But I'm hoping that you'll still continue reading and reviewing because I'm really inspired by your reviews.

Gomen if it's a long speech and all but I promise that this story will be good and cute till the end! Now here's chapter 6!

**Previous Chapter:**

Hiruma made a small smile. "Hmph, Fucking Assistant knows everything…" Hiruma said as Mamori arched a brow at him. "…but… thank you…"

Mamori's eyes widened but smiled after seconds. But confused on why he thanked her. "You're welcome…"

She's one of the people who knows Hiruma from the inside, a lot of people thought that he was a demon, the monster of the city. But Mamori in the other hand saw right through it and knew from the very beginning, he's a kind hearted man, but hides it. That's why he thanked her.

As both of them smiled, their kinship got strong like before, or maybe stronger… Either way, their bonds cannot be broken by just anyone…

**Chapter 6: Realize**

One month passed after their reunion. But as for Mamori, she thought of it like it was yesterday… yes, the woman with pink hair thought of that moment everyday, it always makes her happy whenever she's so stressed up, especially when Hiruma orders her to fill many documents and paperwork.

Somehow, in that day, she realized something… causing to look at Hiruma in a different way. She doesn't know what she realized and doesn't know if it's good or bad, but she just feels like something changed inside her, but doesn't know what.

"There! I've finished all the paperwork for today!" Mamori said as she raised the last piece of paper up in the air. She then collected all of the papers and stood up. "Better give this now to Hiruma-sama, or he'll be VERY angry." With that, she opened the door and closed it while she was out of her office and went directly to Hiruma's office.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in…"

Mamori opened the door with one hand with a smile on her face. She saw Hiruma, who's leaning on his chair. "I'm done…" She said excitingly.

"Keh, you're getting faster with your damn paperwork, Damn Assistant…" Hiruma scoffed.

"Of course…" She said as she walked towards Hiruma's desk to put the paperwork on top. But unfortunately, there's no space to put it.

"Damn…" Hiruma cursed as he stood up. "Looks like you fucking better give it to me."

"Oh, um okay…" Mamori said.

With that, Hiruma walked towards Mamori until Hiruma was right before her. Mamori gave it to him.

Again, the tip of their fingers touched, this time Mamori felt her heart jumped, she immediately removed her hands causing Hiruma to almost drop the papers.

"Hey, Fucking Assistant!! What the fuck are you doing?!" Hiruma asked after he got back his balance. "I almost drop the damn papers there!"

With a pink shade on Mamori's cheeks, she smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm so, so sorry!! I-I promise that I'll never do it again!! I'm really s-sorry Hiruma-"

"Sheesh, no need for the fucking apologies…" Hiruma said a little disgusted. "I'm still alive, right?"

"Yeah… thank you…" Mamori said while she sighed.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now, be useful and pour me some tea."

"Yes… pour some tea…" Mamori said, still letting out air.

Hiruma sat down. Mamori was beside him pouring tea in his cup.

He immediately read the newspaper. As for Mamori, she glanced at him while pouring the tea without him noticing. _Wh… what's happening to me… Hiruma looks so… so…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCKING ASSISTANT!!!"

Mamori blinked and saw the tea that she was pouring over flowed! Because of that, the over flowed tea went to Hiruma's left hand and on his pants! The shocked Mamori stopped pouring and jerkily jumped back. "O-oh no…" She stuttered.

Hiruma stood up right away shaking his left hand, dripping with hot tea. His pants, also dripping with tea, it looks like he just peed in his pants. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Mamori's pink cheeks turned into a blush. She jerkily bowed many times. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to… I was not focusing on the tea because… I just-"

"What's happening to you in the past fucking weeks?" Hiruma interrupted. "You've been acting weird these fucking days…"

Mamori stopped in the middle of her bows. _He's right… I am being weird these days… but why…?_ She bowed again, she calmed down. "I'm sorry… I'll get a towel so you can clean yourself…" She said and walked towards the door.

Hiruma looked at her walking away with no expression. She opened the door and shut it. He gazed at the door where Mamori left. _What's up with her?_

--

After she gave him a towel, she immediately went to the girls' restroom. She locked the door and leaned on it, while dialing one number on her cell phone.

She's calling Suzuna, her best friend. Suzuna usually helps her in situation that she can't handle by herself and vice versa. Suzuna's a good friend to her and her tips are rather helpful!

_Breeep… Breeep…_

"_Hello?"_

"Suzuna, it's me, Mamori."

"_Oh, hi Mamo-nee! What's up?" _She greeted.

"Suzuna-chan, I really need your help…" Mamori said.

"_No prob, what is it then?"_

"Well, it's just that… I've been acting weird these days…"

"…_weird?" _Suzuna repeated. _"I think that you're not acting weird Mamo-nee."_

"Well not in front of you. When I'm with Hiruma, he noticed that I'm being strange these days and I noticed it too. I don't know why, but I think it all happened after the reunion."

Mamori herd Suzuna giggled. She arched a brow.

"_You know better Mamo-nee!"_ Suzuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamori asked.

"_It means that you're in LOVE with him!"_

"WHAT?!" She said.

"_It's not a lie, I'm telling the truth!"_ She giggled. _"I knew this day would come…"_

"What do you mean that 'you knew this day would come'?!" Mamori repeated.

"_The weird stuff that you did in front of him is evidence that you like him! Now, don't worry, it's natural for a girl to fall in love and do those strange things. "_

Mamori scoffed. "For your information Suzuna-chan, I'm not in love with him! And why would I?"

"_Face the facts Mamo-nee, you can't hide nor escape love because it's… you know… love!" _

"Suzuna-chan!!"

"_You said it before, Mamo-nee. Remember what you said to me when I have the exact question to you before?"_

Mamori didn't answer.

Suzuna sighed. _"When you love someone, you sometimes do crazy stuff or do something that's out of character… that's what you said to me."_

Mamori's eyes widened.

After a few moments of silence, Suzuna began to speak. _"Look, I always make fun of you and You-nii about you two in a secret relationship or something, or trying to make you two to close to each other before. But, I think this time, I got to stay out of this..." _She said. _"I grew older and I understand better… so, good luck Mamo-nee!"_

"Suzuna-chan wai-"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Darn… she hanged up." Mamori cursed. She stared at the cell phone which it's still beeping, she clenched it. "There's no way that I'll fall in love with him… again…"

--

It was night time. Mamori decided to call it a day and left the building. Still thinking about a while ago, Mamori let out a long, stressed sigh. She looked up in the starry skies while walking. "Why…" She putted her hands in the pockets of her brown cloak. "Why am I… facing these kinds of things…?" She asked to herself quietly. "I was a retard then when I used to love him… and now…" She stared at the ground. "There must be other reasons why…" She said with full confidence and determination. Until

She stopped. "…Maybe… that's what I realized a month ago…" She said after moments of pause. It was silent after she said that, only hearing the crickets cricketing.

"No."

She ran all of a sudden. "What am I saying? I don't like him, I don't love him!!"

'_Face the facts Mamo-nee, you can't hide nor escape love because it's… you know… love!' _

"Darn it Suzuna, you're not helping at all!!" Mamori said as she was thinking about what Suzuna told her. "I don't love him… I don't love him… I do not love Hiruma Youi-"

"Don't move…"

Mamori froze; she felt a blade touching her throat slightly. She turned her head a little. And saw a guy in his mid forties, who looks like a drug addict and smells like beer. He wore a grey hoody and black cargo pants.

"This is a hold up…" The robber said.

Mamori shuddered. "Wha…"

"I said, don't move!" He held his knife closer to her neck.

"Agh!" Mamori shrieked.

"And don't even make a sound! Or I'll slice your throat out…" He threatened. "Now, give me all your things… especially, your money."

She didn't answer. She was shaking in fear and she breath helplessly. To shock to move. _I-I've got to do something… _She thought. Then suddenly, her eyes widened.

She thought of the past, were she usually has this kinds of situations when she was 17, except their mostly rapists, but she wasn't afraid, she wasn't even shaking then like now. She wasn't even afraid of the scariest football players; she usually slaps them when they tried to flirt with her. Especially, she's not afraid of Hiruma Youichi, the person to be feared of… yet, she's not even scared, she has the guts to put her face near him, she has the guts to shout at him or scold him. And now, what happened to her…? What happened to the fearless Mamori? She tried to ask that to herself.

"Well…? Aren't you gonna give me your money…? Or, do you want to die?" He asked.

Her bangs covered her eyes, she clenched her fist tightly.

"No…"

She suddenly pushed the robber away and blastoff, running away from the addict. "I've got to…"

The robber growled. "You're not getting away that easily girl!" He started running after her.

Mamori looked back at him. "Oh no… he's gaining on me!" She said while panting. "I can't…"

Unfortunately, the robber grabbed her by the wrist and he pulled her closer to him. Then he wrapped his other arm around her neck causing Mamori to suffocate and strangle.

"You little bitch…" He cursed.

Mamori tried to let go of off him, but can't.

"…How many times do I have to tell you… DON'T MOVE!!"

PAK!!

He punched her on the head, causing her to fall down on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly, but all she can see is blurriness. She can feel her head bleeding from that powerful punch. She felt dizzy and can't move at all.

"…n-no…" She said quietly. She then closed her eyes slowly to unconsciousness.

Lying on the ground… can she be saved…?

**To Be Cont…**

**AN: **Chapter 6 done! Sorry if I upload a long time thought. But please continue reading and review! It really brightens up my days and charges me up to finish this story!

I planned this through the end so better just stick around! ^o~

Review!!

Note - I might send the other chapters in a long time so... please be patient cuz i'm busy right now. Sorry if Ihave wrong grammar!


	7. His Reason

**AN: **Note to people there that I could upload a little longer than before but please continue reading. Here's chapter 7!

**Previous Chapter:**

PAK!!

He punched her on the head, causing her to fall down on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly, but all she can see is blurriness. She can feel her head bleeding from that powerful punch. She felt dizzy and can't move at all.

"…n-no…" She said quietly. She then closed her eyes slowly to unconsciousness.

Lying on the ground… can she be saved…?

**Chapter 7: His Reason**

"…Mmm…" Mamori opened her eyes slowly – feeling a little dizzy. After seconds, it all came back to her. Her eyes widened. "What the?!" She sat up instantaneously. She felt a cloth in her hands and realized it was a blanket over her, keeping her warm.

She looked around the place that was not familiar to her. It was a big mansion to be exact. "Where… who's…" She then felt the side of her head that got hit. It was covered with a big Band-Aid.

"Did you enjoy your fucking nap?"

Mamori turned around. "…Hiruma…" She said in a relieved tone.

"Yo." He responded back.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Stop doing those sudden utters."

"Hey, be fucking thankful that I fucking saved your ass!" He blustered as he sat in another chair.

"My purse!!" Mamori suddenly stood up and looked at Hiruma. "The thief stole my purse!!"

"Your damn purse is in the other room, it's safe, okay?" He answered.

"Oh…" Mamori sat down again. "You mean that… but how…?"

"I was just walking to the nearest fucking grocery store to buy more sugarfree gum." He said. "Just then I saw you lying down on the fucking ground and a fucking old man counting money. And he doesn't look like fucking nice person."

"And then, what happened?" Mamori asked.

Hiruma gave her a smirk. "You know what fucking happened."

Unaware by his charming smirk, Mamori felt her heart jumped, she gulped silently – not making it palpable in front of him. "…Thank you… very much…" She gave him a small smile in return.

Hiruma took a glimpse of her smile, he then turn his head away and closed his eyes. "Tch, no shit…" He said.

"…"

"…"

As the room became quieter, Mamori could hear her heart beat louder and louder. _Ugh… damn it…_ She thought.

Even no that her feelings are trying to knock some sense to her head, she still refuses that she is falling in love with him – again – She doesn't want that to happen. She can't fall in love with him again, she mustn't. It's unforgivable he left without a single trace of him. When he did that, she got weak, her feelings felt like its being crushed, she cried in bed and didn't act like herself for months. It was a terrifying thing she experienced.

And now, she's falling in love with someone who did all of that to her, like nothing happened. She's not a stupid person, but why can't she stop falling in love with the guy who abandoned his team for no reason…? Or is there?

All that thinking made Mamori's eyes misty from the tears – ready to fall. As she struggles not to let a single tear out, she once again let out a small smile. "…W-Wow… nice mansion." She said, not letting her voice crack.

Hiruma opened his eyes and glanced at her. "…And you?"

"Hehe… well, my apartment is quite big but it's not as big as you're mansion, obviously." Mamori let out a small titter.

"Apartment?" He repeated. "You leave in a fucking apartment now?"

"Yeah, why? You thought that by now I should've got at least my own house?" Mamori asked.

"Nah, just fucking thought that you are still leaving with your damn parents." He snorted out.

Mamori huffed. "Hey!! I'm responsible to have my own place, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… just fucking joking around…" Hiruma grinned.

"…"

"…"

Again, with another awkward silence – Hiruma leaned on the chair and started to stare at the ceiling, thinking of something. Mamori in the other hand played with her fingers on her lap, she bit the bottom of her lip inside, a tear of sweat started forming while she fidgets. She quietly sighed inwardly, then –

"I thought you were… fucking stronger…"

She blinked in surprised and turned to him. He continued looking at the ceiling, like he was talking to it. Her wide blue eyes became smaller, she slowly turned her head to look down to her lap. "…That was… before, Hiruma-sama…"

He rolled his eyes. "If that's the fucking case, then should you be fucking stronger now?" He turned his face to her.

"That's not it Hiruma-"

"It's just a fucking guy with a fucking knife. You've fucking faced a lot more fucking dangerous stuff than that, Fucking assistant." He said. "Where did all your fucking strength go?" He asked.

"I don't have any courage because…" Mamori stopped as she realized the reason for it. "…because…" She couldn't choke out the words she was about to say. She tightened her lips. _…Because of you… when you left…_ She thought.

"See… you don't fucking know also why you've become fucking weak." Hiruma said.

She glared at him. "Excuse me, I DO have a reason."

"Then why don't you fucking tell me the fucking reason is?" He glared back.

"Because you might get surprised."

"Surprised? Yeah right!! You just don't like to tell me the fucking reason is because you don't have any!!"

"I do!!"

"You fucking don't!!"

Mamori stood up. "Hiruma, we've been fighting for small things ever since!! You know that?!!" She yelled.

Hiruma stood up too and putted his face near to hers. "Because you always fucking started it!!"

"I DO have a reason!! It's just that I don't want to tell it to you anymore!"

"Heh, why then?"

"If you hadn't been so rude, I would've to-"

"Rude? Heh, like that's fucking new!! I've been fucking rude ever since!!" Hiruma interrupted. "You know Fucking Assistant?! I was wrong about you… you DID fucking changed!!"

"Well at least I didn't leave right after we've won in the Christmas Bowl!!" Mamori blurted out.

Hiruma stopped. Dumbfounded by what she said. Mamori caught herself – but it was too late. A tear slid down from her face telling that she can't hold her tears any longer, that she couldn't take it anymore. She sat down again, her eyes covered with her bangs. More tears started flowing down Mamori's face.

Hiruma just looked at her, bug-eyed. Mamori tried to stop letting the tears fall down, but she just couldn't stop crying. Instead, she wiped her tears with her hands. "I-I'm… sorry… I just couldn't…"

"Here."

Mamori opened her eyes, as she saw right before her, a hand with a black handkerchief on top. She looked up to the person who's giving it to her.

"Use this to wipe your fucking tears." Hiruma said, with no expression.

With that, Mamori got the handkerchief from his hand and wiped her face with it. "Thank you… Hiruma…" Hiruma didn't answer, but she didn't mind. She realized how curious she was about why he left. After she dried her face up, she looked again at Hiruma. "Why… why did you leave…?"

Hiruma furrowed his brows. "Should've known that you're fucking curious about it…"

"Then why…?" Mamori asked again. "Why did you leave…? Why…?"

Hiruma clenched his fist on his side. He never thought that this time would come, he thought that he could keep the reason a secret only known to him – but he was wrong, he can't think of another reason, there is no other way or excuse, this – is it. Without any hesitations, he let out a long sigh. "After I recruited new team members for the fucking team and all slots are fucking full… I started noticing something… something strange… something that I never fucking felt before…" Hiruma said slowly.

Mamori smiled. "I told you, you care for your teammates, what your feeling before is true and cherished friendship!"

Hiruma glared at her. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT, IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THEM!! AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!"

Mamori stopped, her smile disappeared.

Hiruma continued. "Whenever I… whenever we fucking fight, argue or even debate… I feel something strange…" Mamori listened, her heart pounded rapidly, but doesn't know why. Is there something going to happen? "… The day we won the Christmas Bowl, I finally realized what was wrong with me…" He glanced at her. "…I… I felt something that a guy like me must not fucking feel…" He looked away. "…Love…"

Mamori eyes widened. _L-Love? Did he just say the word love?_ All of a sudden her whole body shivered, her heart pounded even faster, shocked on what Hiruma said to her.

"…That's why I fucking left, I changed my career and dream so you'll not find me somehow, I did all that so that my fucking love for you will not grow any bigger and hopefully, decrease…" Hiruma said. "…But now… as if someone fucking set this up, you're the one who signed up for being my new fucking assistant… and it end up like this…"

"Th-then, why did you hired me in the first place then?!" Mamori asked.

Hiruma paused, then he spoke. "…you remember what you said to me after the fucking reunion?" Hiruma said. Mamori tried to remember, but still too shocked of what's happening. Hiruma sighed again. "When you fucking care for someone you fucking love that person, and because of that, it makes you fucking do crazy things." He repeated.

"Yes… I… remember now…" Mamori said and smiled. "Hm, looks like you're the one who's the weakest one here, Hiruma."

"What did you fucking say? Fucking Assistant?" Hiruma asked angrily.

"…You tried to run away from love… isn't that a coward would do?" Mamori asked him. Hiruma didn't answer, she was right after all. And he agreed with her. "And I found out that I am also a coward…" Mamori added. Hiruma looked at her, dumbfounded. "…I had fallen in love with you when we were in high school, I've broken apart when you left, but I healed slowly at least. And now I still have feelings for you, I refuse my feelings for you. Because I thought that I have fallen in love with a fool. But, now… I understand already…" With that, Mamori closed her eyes and leaned forward to Hiruma slowly.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump_

Hiruma's heart suddenly pounded as Mamori leaned closer and closer to him. He never felt this nervous before, is it because that Mamori's almost gonna kiss him? What will he do? He panicked a little inside, a sweat fell down on his face, he can't think very clearly.

Is it really gonna end like this? Hiruma Youichi, a boy who ran away from love but found him again, in the very end, his love and him kissed and live happily ever after, will that happen? His heart pounded faster and faster when Mamori's face is even nearer than the usual when they always argue. What will he do?

"…I'm sorry…"

With that phrase, Hiruma turn his head away just when their lips almost touch. He had thought of it already, he had made a decision already.

"Hm?" Mamori opened her eyes and looked at him. "…what's wrong…? Hiruma…?"

"…What's wrong…?" He repeated. "…Don't you fucking get it…?"

Mamori arched her brow. "…Get about what?"

Hiruma greeted his teeth. "I'M TRYING TO FORGET YOU DO YOU UNDRESTANT?!! I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!! I'M TRYING TO FORGET YOU AND FORGET MY LOVE FOR YOU!!" Hiruma shouted, letting all his anger out. He said it, and that's his decision.

Like a thousand needles stabbed on her heart, Mamori's eyes widened in astonishment. She can't believe what she had heard right now. Her eyes began to be misty again, tears started forming. And what Mamori only did was let out a small, sad smile. "…Oh, I see… now I truly understand now…" Mamori said. "…I'm sorry… if I did that…"

With that Mamori walked away and went out the door and banged it. Hiruma froze when she left, nothing to say, or to do.

Hiruma slumped on his couched and rested. Nothing to say…

It was quiet again, but this time, no one tried to break the silence.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN:** Aw crap, I'm not really good with those kinds of parts where the person admits his or her feelings to them. But I hope its good enough for you to enjoy it! I'll keep up the work! Sorry if I have wrong grammars, too busy thought. But I'll correct them if I have time.

Please make yourself welcome to review! I appreciate it so much!!

**A random (and a pretty lame) shout out:** YA-HA!! School's almost out!! And I'm SOOOO freakin' excited!! Like, OMFG!! WOOHHOOO!!! LYK, BEACH BABY!!! YEAH!! *Does a very lame victory dance nonstop* and yeah, yeah… bye my _cherished_ classmates… SCHOOL'S FUCKING OUT!! (*coughs* sorry to say that Mom! ^^')


	8. A Coward when it come to Love

**Previous Chapter:**

Like a thousand needles stabbed in her heart, Mamori's eyes widened in astonishment. She can't believe what she had heard right now. Her eyes began to be misty again, tears started forming. And what Mamori only did was let out a small, sad smile. "…Oh, I see… now I truly understand now…" Mamori said. "…I'm sorry… if I did that…"

With that Mamori walked away and went out the door and banged it. Hiruma froze when she left, nothing to say, or to do.

Hiruma slumped on his couched and rested. Nothing to say…

It was quiet again, but this time, no one tried to break the silence.

**Chapter 8: A Coward when it comes to Love**

One week later…

_Knock, knock._

"Come in…"

Matsuo opened the door. "…You-sama…"

Hiruma, who's writing some documents, looked at him. "So?"

Matsuo looked down on the ground and sighed. "Well, another absent from Anezaki-san…"

Hiruma frowned a little while he's still writing. "It's been a fucking week since she's fucking absent…"

"I know…" Matsuo said. "She must have a good reason why she's absent for days because she's not a slacker… or…" Matsuo looked at him. "…You-sama, did something bad happen between you and Anezaki-san?"

Hiruma stopped writing, remembering what happened last week. It always makes him wonder what he did in that day was the right thing to do – unusual for him because he doesn't care if he does something right or wrong as long as it's well planned and has a back up plan. He never planned that was gonna happen neither he had a back up plan. It made him a little regretful.

"…You-sama… hello?" Matsuo called out again. "So did something bad happen between you and Anezaki-san?"

Hiruma glared at him. "NO!! And if there is, it's none of your fucking business!" Hiruma blustered.

"I-I'm sorry…" Matsuo apologized.

"Never mind…" Hiruma calmed himself down. "Did you call her from her fucking telephone number?"

"Yes but didn't answer." Matsuo said. "I tried to call back many times but still, no answer."

"Very well…" Hiruma said. "…now go back to work."

Matsuo bowed. "Hai…" With that, he went outside Hiruma's office.

When Matsuo went out already, Hiruma leaned on his chair, looking at the ceiling. "…Where the fuck are you… Fucking Assistant…"

--

"Here you go Mamo-nee." Suzuna said as she gave Mamori an ice cold can of ice tea.

"Thank you Suzuna-chan…" Mamori said getting the ice tea. The two were in the living room of Suzuna's house, after that dreadful incident with her and Hiruma. She went to Suzuna's house more often, so that Hiruma will not find her. "Suzuna, I know that your parents are still working at this time but, where's Taki-kun? I know that he doesn't have football training today."

Suzuna drank her can of green tea. "He's in his room, chatting with some girls in the internet. You know, cyber dating. So he could have a girlfriend of his own."

"I see…" Mamori said softly. She looked at Suzuna. "I'm sorry that I'm always in your house for more than a week. I must've been a burden here."

"Don't say that. You need comfort. And I'm here to help you." Suzuna said.

Mamori made a small smile. "Thank you…"

Suzuna smiled back. "You're welcome." She leaned on the back of the chair. "Anyways, you told me that you want some company because something happen between you and You-nii, right?" Suzuna asked – Mamori nodded. "But, you never ever tell me the reason why…" Suzuna putted her hands together like she was praying. "Can you tell me why now? Please, please please! I'm really curious! Please?!" Suzuna pleaded.

"Okay, okay…" Mamori sighed.

"Yay!!" Suzuna clapped as she did an Indian sit on the couch. "I'm listening!" Suzuna happily said.

Mamori putted down her tea on the coffee table as she remembers. "Well, last week, I was walking my way home until a robber showed up. He told me to give him all my money but I refused, so instead, I ran away from him. But unfortunately, he caught me still and hit me in the head causing me to be unconscious."

"What?! Really?! That robber!! No wonder why you have a band aid on your head." Suzuna said.

"Yeah… however, when I woke up, I was inside Hiruma's house. I mean, mansion." Mamori continued.

"Wow!! Is the mansion very big?" Suzuna asked.

Mamori nodded. "Yeah but not to mention very dark, then, I realized that Hiruma's the one who beat up the robber and who putted the band aid on my head."

"That's so romantic… a guy who defends his love… what happened next?"

"…We talked and talked until it led to a small quarrel…" Mamori said. "…when the argue stopped, I suddenly asked him why he left us… shockingly he did told me the reason why…" Mamori's voice cracked, a tear formed in her eyes. "…then, he told me the reason at the same time he admitted his feelings for me…"

"…Mamo-nee…"

"You remember that you always tease me that I like him but refused…?" Mamori asked. "Well, I lied. I started having this crush on him and I fallen in love with him without any warning… and I also realized that I still have feelings for him. So I leaned on him… wanting to kiss him… I thought it was going to be a happy ending but…" Mamori's voice shaken. "…he didn't want to…"

"…W-why…?" Suzuna asked.

Mamori paused. A tear fell and she made a sad smile. "…He… wanted to forget about me… and his love for me… that's why he left… because of me…" More tears started falling, her whole body shaken.

"Mamo-nee, are you alright?" Suzuna stood up and got a handkerchief and gave it to her. "…It's… it's my fault. I should've not asked you the reason why…"

"It's okay… you're just curious right? It's not your fault." Mamori said, wiping her tears.

"…Maybe I was wrong… Maybe You-nii isn't the man for you…" Suzuna suggested.

"Yeah… you're right, he's not the man for me…" Mamori agreed.

Suzuna nodded. "I'll get you some hot tea…" Suzuna said, walking to the kitchen.

"…It all happened again…"

Suzuna stopped – she turned her head around, looking at her.

Mamori's bangs covered her eyes. "…It's the same feeling when he left… I knew this would happen again when I realized that I still love him… I can't believe that I actually allow this to myself again…" Mamori continued to cry.

Suzuna stared at the ground. Feeling bad about her, she couldn't imagine the feeling what Mamori's feeling right now, since she and Sena are still in a strong relationship. She doesn't know what feels like to have a heart break…

Suddenly…

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!! Ring!! _

"Uh, oh… the telephone." Suzuna ran to the phone. "Can you please give me a minute Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked holding the handle of the phone. Mamori nodded. "Hello?" Suzuna greeted with a cheery tone.

"_FUCKING CHEERLEADER!!"_

"Y-YOU-NII?!" Suzuna stuttered. Mamori immediately turn her head to Suzuna, wide eyed.

"_Where the FUCK is the Fucking Assistant you Fucking Cheerleader!!"_ Hiruma shouted on the phone

"Y-you mean M-Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked anxiously, she glanced at her. Mamori silently shook her head nonstop to her. Suzuna nodded and focused on the phone. "Sorry, but Mamo-nee isn't here."

"_You fucking sure about that?!"_

"Yeah… yeah, actually, I never seen her for a long time thought…" Suzuna smiled sheepishly.

"_SHE'S NOT IN HER DAMN APARTMENT, SHE'S NOT IN THAT FUCKING SHRIMP'S HOUSE, YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING LYING FUCKING CHEERLEADER!!"_

"I-I promise… she's not here… I…I swear…" Suzuna swore. (But lied.)

Suzuna heard a scoff, then he put down the phone. Suzuna sighed and putted down her phone too. "How did he know your phone number?" Mamori asked.

Suzuna shrugged. "I don't know… but the thing is, he's looking for you…" Suzuna pointed at her. Mamori didn't answer. Suzuna frowned. "Why don't you want to answer the phone? Can't you see that You-nii is looking for you? He must be worried about you, even no that he sounds so angry on the phone."

"He isn't. I guarantee it." Mamori then glared at her. "And I thought that you agreed that Hiruma's not the man for me?"

"I was lying…" Suzuna confessed, with pure confidence. "…I only did that to comfort you… the truth is, I seriously want you two to be together."

"You can't make us together, Suzuna-chan, It's too late." Mamori said.

"But maybe it isn't too late. The thing is that you're hiding from love! The Mamo-nee is different than what I see now. What I see is a coward!"

"Hiding from love and moving on are two very different things, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori blurted. Suzuna stopped. Mamori clenched her fist on the sofa. "…Yes, I'm moving on already, like before. Like I said to you Suzuna-chan, you can't make us together… it's too late." Mamori said, calmly.

Suzuna wanted to fight back. But she was right – she can't force the two together. Her frown slowly disappeared. "…I'm sorry… maybe I was forcing you a little bit…"

"It's okay…" Mamori said silently. _Moving on will be very difficult. Like before._ She thought.

--

Three weeks past since Hiruma's call, but as for Hiruma's company, Matsuo says the same thing everyday.

"Anezaki-san is still absent…" Matsuo said.

A vein popped out on top of Hiruma's forehead, he greeted his teeth. "It's been a fucking month and she's still fucking absent?!" Hiruma slammed his fist on top of his desk. "That Fucking Assistant's gone too far… that's it… she will not have her fucking pay this fucking month…"

"…I know that she's not here for weeks but, please don't fire her…" Matsuo pleaded.

Hiruma arched a brow. "Why not?"

"I know that there's a reason why she's not appearing here but, anyway, she's been a great help to us and to the company." Matsuo said.

"BUT SHE ISN'T BEEN A FUCKING HELP WITH US FOR A FUCKING MONTH!!" Hiruma yelled.

"Yeah, I know but it's hard to find a person like her… we can't just fire her…"

"WHO SAYS THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHO TO FIRE?!!" Hiruma yelled once more. "GET BACK TO WORK!!"

"Yes sir! I-I'm sorry…" Matsuo bowed, then he went outside his office.

"That Fucking Assistant…" Hiruma said, still clenching his fist. _Is she still fucking upset of that fucking moment?_ Hiruma thought. _Geez… girls are so fucking nostalgic…_

_Knock, knock_

"What the fuck is it now?" Hiruma said, obviously irritated.

"You have a visitor, You-sama…" Matsuo opened the door.

"Can't you see I'm fucking busy?" Hiruma said.

"He said that it's urgent…" Matsuo replied.

Hiruma sighed frustratingly. "Let him in…"

Matsuo nodded, he then called the visitor.

As the visitor went in, Hiruma's eyes widened a bit. Seeing the least person he would expect being here.

Hiruma smirked. "Fucking old man."

Musashi.

"Hiruma." Musashi said.

Hiruma leaned on his chair and putted his feet on top of his desk, turning to his serious mode. "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm fucking busy?"

"That's why this is urgent." Musashi said bluntly.

"I don't give a shitty damn." Hiruma answered back. "If I'm fucking busy, I'm fucking busy! No one should disturb me!"

Musashi closed his eyes. "I know that you're rude, but, I still noticed that you're frowning a little _too_ much."

"Because I'm getting fucking old like you, that's why!" Hiruma pointed.

"Uh…huh…" Musashi nodded, like nothing happened.

Hiruma scoffed. "Ts, just get to the fucking point, why did you fucking come here?" Hiruma asked.

"Hiruma, we need to talk…" Musashi opened his eyes.

"Oh boy…" Hiruma rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"Mamori." Musashi said, looking at him straight in the eye.

Hiruma stopped when he heard that name – he furrowed his brows all the more, showing how irritated he is. "So, she's staying in your fucking place after all… Quite, unexpected…" Hiruma said calmly.

Musashi shook his head. "Uh, no. She's staying with Suzuna. And called me the other day and told me everything… about you and Mamori."

"That Fucking Cheerleader, she was telling a fucking lie after all. And that Fucking Assistant told her everything…"

"Well, I knew in the very start when we were second year that you have a liking of her." Musashi crossed his arms and smirked.

"…Shut up…" Hiruma said silently.

"And now, you still do."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Hiruma stood up.

"Don't be so stupid Hiruma, it shows." Musashi said.

"Okay, I do like her but not for long." Hiruma sneered. "Because I'm planning to fire her and forget about her! That way, it will be a lot easier for me!!"

"Easy for you but not for her!" Musashi yelled back.

"I don't care about her anymore! She'll just forget about me like before!!"

"No. It's not that you don't care…" Musashi said. "…it's because you're afraid…"

"…Who the fuck are you talking to…?" Hiruma asked, the rage inside of him releasing minute by minute. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" With that, Hiruma grabbed a pistol out of nowhere. Pointing at him, ready to shoot him.

"I'm talking to you Hiruma." Musashi answered, not afraid of the firearm. "…Hiruma, you are indeed fearless, a true genius…" Musashi suddenly said. "…But a coward when it comes to love."

Hiruma just stood there and being quiet, still pointing the pistol at him, Musashi spun around walking to the door.

"I'm out…"

"Good, so that you're not fucking wastin' my time!" Hiruma blustered.

"I thought of a plan to make you two up, or even making you two together." Musashi said, still walking. "But it looks like you're not interested. Obviously."

After when Musashi said that, a sudden curiosity stroke to Hiruma, and spoke. "…Why are you fucking doing this…? Is it for me or for the Fucking Assistant…?"

Musashi stopped, just when he was about to open the door and leave, holding the door knob, Musashi's bangs covered his eyes. "…I'm doing this for a friend… and for a friend's happiness…" He said after moments of silence.

Hiruma only just looked at him, dumbfounded.

Musashi opened the door and turned his head to him. "If you change your mind… call me." With that, he closed the door and left the office.

After he left, Hiruma lowered his pistol and sat down. And thought about the thing that Musashi told him. "…For the Fucking Assistant's happiness?" He asked that to himself and wondered.

**To Be Cont…**

**AN:** Ah, this is definitely a drama chapter eh? This might be the least chapter I like. I don't really like pure drama unless if the drama is really nice and unique or if it's a Drama/Humor or vice versa. Call me paranoid but I think there's one thing popping inside in your head… and the answer is NAW!! I'm not turning Musashi and Hiruma into gay mode or to gay couples or YAOI!! I HATE YAOI!! Unless if it's yaoi humor, not yaoi serious :P

Paranoid… am I?

Sorry for the wrong grammar if I have, but please do review every chapter!


	9. Confusing Thoughts

**AN:** Please read this slowly. Well, not really that slow, enough so you can understand it!

**Previous Chapter:**

After when Musashi said that, a sudden curiosity stroke to Hiruma, and spoke. "…Why are you fucking doing this…? Is it for me or for the Fucking Assistant…?"

Musashi stopped, just when he was about to open the door and leave, holding the door knob, Musashi's bangs covered his eyes. "…I'm doing this for a friend… and for a friend's happiness…" He said after moments of silence.

Hiruma only just looked at him, dumbfounded.

Musashi opened the door and turned his head to him. "If you change your mind… call me." With that, he closed the door and left the office.

After he left, Hiruma lowered his pistol and sat down. And thought about the thing that Musashi told him. "…For the Fucking Assistant's happiness?" He asked that to himself and wondered.

**Chapter 9: Confusing Thoughts**

Hiruma knew where Mamori's hiding.

With just one phone call, and her job as an assistant, will be over.

But three days passed and Hiruma didn't even touch Suzuna's cell phone number. Is he really a coward?

No

He refuses to call himself a coward, something inside hold him back, something inside told him not to call Suzuna's house. Hiruma woke up dark in the morning, he stood up and yawned.

It's time to go to work.

Hiruma walked to the bathroom, only wearing his pants with no shirt on. All the thinking made him sweaty, even if he has an air condition in his entire house, so a quick, cold bath might do it.

He opened the shower and undressed himself (Don't be a perv, okay? I'm not) He bowed his head, letting the water flow on his hair, thinking.

So many happened in the past few months, as he thought about that moment with him and Mamori in his mansion, he ended up confused. He knew that he really wants to forget her and his love for her. He knew that very much. But ever since Musashi appeared, he started to have second thoughts.

"Fuck that Musashi."

Not to mention pissed. After the bath, he went outside the bathroom, with a towel rolled on him on his lower body. He opened the closet and grabbed his black, long sleeved polo. He has a lot of things to do – and now that Mamori's absent for a long time, his things to do added up. He's indeed a very busy man.

Suddenly Hiruma stopped.

As he thought about it, he realized that how busy he is. He works everyday including weekends, without a single vacation, or even a day off. Of course, he owns the whole company and all that's why he's always busy. But even a guy like him needs a vacation… since his confused feelings is getting worse every single day.

And with that, Hiruma returned his polo and grabbed an ordinary black T-shirt. He decided to go to the park. He decided to be absent for one day, just to have some fresh air and to think it off.

Yes… a little stroll could make his feelings a little better.

--

"A stroll?" Mamori repeated.

"Mhm…" Suzuna nodded. "Since you're always inside the house, I want you and me to take a walk in the park, for some fresh air!"

"Uh… its 4:36 in the afternoon, is it a little too late to get fresh air…?" Mamori asked.

"Oh, don't be a wussy. It's better in the morning because it's cool outside." Suzuna replied. "And it looks like you're feeling better anyways, are you?" Suzuna asked.

Mamori looked at her – then she smiled. "Yeah… I'm feeling a lot better now…" Mamori said. "Okay then, we'll go to the park for a little walk."

"Yay!" Suzuna clapped.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Mamori said, going to the bath room.

"Okay." With that, Mamori went inside while Suzuna waited in the living room.

_K-chink!_

Mamori locked the door and leaned on it, a tear formed in her eye and her body shaken. – She lied at Suzuna. – Even no time passes by, her anguish feelings of Hiruma is still there. No matter how many times she tried to move on, her feelings just worsened. She didn't want Suzuna seeing her like this. It would be another worry for her, another problem. She chose to keep it to herself.

"Mamo-nee, are you alright in there? You're taking to long!" Suzuna said in the other side of the door.

Mamori blinked, she wiped her eyes a bit from those ready to fall tears. "Oh, sorry… I'll be right there!"

Maybe a walk could make her feel better.

--

_Tweet!! Tweet!! Tweet!!_

As the birds chirp, Hiruma looked at the sky while sitting down on the bench.

He strolled around the park for hours, but his mind isn't clear enough. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "…What a fucking waste of time…" He said inwardly and then continued to look at the skies.

He should've gone to work. There are a lot of things to be done there than slacking around in the park. However, since he's always busy, he didn't see such a nice sky in a long time. It made him feel good, not better. His eyes turned to the two birds flying around… being free.

As he looked at that, he stood up – and decided to take a last walk around the park.

He dug his hands into his side pockets. Wind blew his hair swiftly, and started thinking again.

He left because he loved Mamori. But is the reason good enough for him to leave?

He left his life dream just for a thing that we can't see but feel?

He left his companions just because he felt something that a guy like him must not feel?

He left Mamori because he loved her?

Hiruma stopped – as he was about to turn to the corner, he thought of it.

He… left her…

His mind immediately switched to that subject. Instead of thinking of reasons why he left, he thought about reasons why he loves her.

She was the prettiest not to mention the most intelligent girl in high school. She was the perfect fit for the position of Manager in the football team. She was the perfect weapon to gullible football players to steal their information about them. She was always there for the team whenever they needed her. Most of all, she wasn't afraid of him.

Of all the boys out there who liked her, she picked the person who's mostly feared by everyone: Hiruma Youichi.

He would've been the luckiest man in the whole world. But it was too late – he wasted her love like it was a thing that needs to be thrown in the trash.

At that thought, Hiruma started thinking what it will be like if he didn't leave. Again – Regret added inside him.

Suddenly

"Is the clouds just wonderful today?"

"Yeah… it is…"

As if all the things he thought about disappeared, Hiruma's eyes widened. _Those… fucking voices…_ He thought.

The two people are in the other side of the corner, Hiruma just stood there, like he was frozen. Either to see who it is or too scared to move.

As the two turned the corner, one of them stopped – seeing an unexpected person in front of her.

"…Hiruma…"

He knew it. He knew that it was them. "…Fucking Assistant…"

The wind strokes them again as the two gazed at each other. Suzuna, who was beside Mamori, felt the awkward moment, she smiled. "You-nii!! Long time no see!! What a coincidence that the three of us are all here in the park!! Haha!!" She did an insincerity laugh. Neither of them respond. Her laugh faded when she saw the serious face of Hiruma. Suzuna turned her head to Mamori, and then back to him.

Seeing the least person she would expect being here, Mamori felt a sudden jab in her heart. She may not look like it, but even no that a month passed. She isn't ready to see Hiruma yet, especially in a place like this. But she can't let that be evident. She calmed herself down, not letting her agonizing feeling show in her face. "…Long time no see, Hiruma-sama… but, isn't it a work day today?" She asked.

Hiruma glanced at the ground. "I decided to take a fucking day off…" Hiruma looked back at her. "You in the other hand, been absent for a fucking month, do you realized what a big fucking violation that is?"

Mamori made a small smile. Even no that inside was the opposite. "Oh, is that so? I know that it's a violation, but I was thinking a lot in the past weeks…"

"It doesn't fucking matter, you're absent for a damn month! I don't care if you're thinking about something. You're not doing your job as fucking assistant!!" Hiruma suddenly blurted.

Suzuna gasped. Mamori in the other hand looked shocked – she cannot believe this, Hiruma's talking to her as if nothing happened between the both of them. She knows that what she's doing is a huge violation to the company, but, does he even realized how big and painful that moment in his mansion is to her? Hearing Hiruma now made it even worse.

Hiruma frowned. _What the fuck am I saying?_ He thought. He didn't want to say that intentionally. Is pride taking over him?

Hearing Hiruma like that really convinced her that he really wants to forget her. That's what he wants, that's his decision. Even no that her feelings are very painful in this time, she, too, have already chosen her decision.

"I'm sorry Hiruma, it won't happen again."

Hiruma astoundingly look at Mamori. He didn't know that it's that easy to make her say sorry, even no that he didn't want her too. "Tch, don't be. Just go back to work tomorrow then, Fucking Assistant."

"Please don't call me that anymore…" Mamori suddenly said, her head a tilted down a little, causing half of her face to be shaded.

Hiruma arched a brow. "Why not?"

"Because…" Mamori closed her eyes and smiled at him. "…Because I quit…"

"WHAT?!" Suzuna shrieked.

Hiruma's eyes widened, shocked at what Mamori said. "…Are… you fucking joking?"

Mamori shook her head slowly. "You said to me before that… you want to forget me… right?" Mamori opened her eyes. "So, I'm doing what you want."

Suzuna stepped right in front of her, trying to knock some sense into to her. "No, Mamo-nee, you can't qui-"

"Please Suzuna-chan… stay out of this…"

"But-!!"

"Please Suzuna-chan…"

"Mamo-nee…" Suzuna stopped, even no that she's still hesitant to answer back.

Even no that it hurts so much, she retained her smile. "Since now that I'm resigning… this might be our last meeting." Mamori said.

"B-..." Hiruma tried to choke out the words he's trying to say. But still to shock to spit it out. What's happening to him?

"Please tell Matsuo-san to find another assistant." Mamori curled her lips. "…Good bye… Hiruma-kun…"

With that, she passed by him and walked away.

Suzuna just stood there, looking at her going away. She turned her head again at Hiruma, doing nothing but standing up.

"Suzuna-chan, lets go… it's getting late…" Mamori said. Not willing to look back.

"Y-yes…" Suzuna passed by Hiruma and ran until she is in pace with her.

Until they were out of sight, Hiruma noticed Mamori called him, 'Hiruma-kun', instead of 'sama'. Of course, she quitted the job…

All of that happened, just because of what Hiruma told her a month ago…

--

Mamori opened the lights as soon as she went inside the house. Without saying any word when walking, her eyes covered by her bangs. Her whole body started to shiver.

"This is such a surprising day, right Mamo-nee?" Suzuna said as she went inside the house. "I mean, we saw You-nii today in the park, and you quit your job at the same time." Suzuna glared at her. "I don't really think that you need to quit you know." She said. "But as I think of it, maybe you did that just so you can move on further. Am I right?" Suzuna asked.

Mamori didn't answer.

Suzuna sighed and turned her back to her trying to reach something out of her pocket. "But the most shocking thing is, of all the hurtful things he did and said to you. You still talked to him potently, like nothing is affecting you." She grabbed her keys and locked to door. "You're very strong Mamo-nee, very-"

_Thu-thomp_

"Hm?" Suzuna spun around. She gasped.

"MAMO-NEE!!"

Mamori dropped on her knees, her hands touching the floor. Her whole body trembled, crying nonstop.

Suzuna crouched. "Mamo-nee, are you okay?"

Mamori tried to answer, but what only came out are sobs and snivels. Her face reddened. It was too much for her. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her wound was deeper enough to tell her to stop acting anymore.

Suzuna patted her back softly. "Here, let me help." Suzuna helped her get up and putted her on the couch. As Suzuna looked at her, her lips tighten "I'll… get you some water…" She stood up and went to the kitchen.

She pulled the refrigerator handle and got a pitcher of water, and pours it into a glass.

"…_He… wanted to forget about me… and his love for me… that's why he left… because of me…"_

"…_It's the same feeling when he left… I knew this would happen again when I realized that I still love him… I can't believe that I actually allow this to myself again…"_

As she thought of the past few weeks, she wondered what's Mamori feeling right now. She thought that she moved on already, she thought that Mamori's healing and turning back to her normal self. But with the sudden reaction from Mamori a while ago, she thought of it all of it all over again. Confused, obviously.

"_You can't make us together, Suzuna-chan, It's too late."_

She putted down the pitcher. As the glass frosted because of the coldness of the water, she clenched it – leaving a mark around the glass.

Her eyes suddenly changed – full with determination and bloodlust.

--

Hiruma finally arrived in his dark, empty mansion and immediately went up to his room.

He removed his shirt and flung it anywhere and plopped himself on his king-sized bed, throwing an arm over his face.

He REALLY should've gone to work today.

But compare to his busy days in the company, surprisingly, his day in the park is more tiring. Of course with the long hours of walking around the same place and didn't accomplish anything – and the unexpected appearance of Mamori and her startling resignation which made him tired mentally. But somehow, the little talk with Mamori made him think one thing clearly.

_Breep-Breep… Breep-Breep!!_

Hiruma's cell phone suddenly rang. He glared at it. "Tch… maybe it's just Fucking Gramps (Matsuo) calling, asking me why I'm fucking absent today." Hiruma said inwardly. After that, he closed his eyes, ignoring the ringing cell phone.

The ringing stopped. But after a few minutes, it rang once more.

_Breep-Breep… Breep-Breep!!_

He opened one eye and growled. "Fuck it…" Hiruma mumbled as he sat up and grabbed the cell phone. "WHAT?!" Hiruma answered crossly.

"_You-nii…"_

Hiruma stopped. "Fucking Cheerleader?" Hiruma called out as he knew that voice and the name calling of course. "How the fuck did you got my cell phone number?"

"_My telephone can trace any telephone and cell phone numbers when they call here."_ Suzuna said. _"And I… save your number…"_

Hiruma scoffed. "What the fuck do you want?"

"…"

"Hey, are you fucking deaf?! What do you want?" Hiruma repeated demandingly. "You know its 12:30 am right?! I have fucking work to do!!"

"…_Please…"_ Suzuna finally spoke. _"…You-nii, please help Mamo-nee… you're… – you're the only one who can help her!"_

Once again, Hiruma's eyes widened of the sudden utters of Suzuna. "What are you talking about?"

"_Please You-nii she needs you!"_ Suzuna pleaded.

Hiruma arched a brow. "Needs me?! And help her?! With what?! Are you fucking high or something?! She doesn't fucking need me. Did you even fucking watch her a while ago, she doesn't fucking care anymore!!" Hiruma said.

"_I… I also think of it like that…"_ Suzuna said. _"But just after we arrived, she just suddenly collapsed…"_

"…What…?"

"_You see… I knew you would care…"_ Suzuna said solemnly. _"…she collapsed and didn't do anything besides cried herself to bed."_ Hiruma listened. _"I thought her feelings are getting better, but… I was wrong. It's not better, worse. That's why I want you to help her, please!"_

"I'll be a better help if I don't show my damn face to her anymore, with that, she can heal much quicker… like before…" Hiruma said. He doesn't want this to happen, but it's for the better.

"_NO!! You're wrong!!"_ Suzuna ejaculated. _"It's different then before! She still loves you You-nii, I don't think it will ever change… If this goes on, she'll probably do suicide!"_

"Now what makes you fucking think that?" Hiruma asked.

"…_I don't think. I know…"_ Suzuna replied. _"…You-nii… do you still love her…?"_

With that answer, Hiruma didn't respond – letting the silence eat up the time.

As the silent moment passes, Hiruma heard Suzuna sighed. _"Look, okay, I'll not force you then, it's up to you okay? But it will be a great help if you lend a hand… please think it over… Thank you."_ With that, she hung up.

He clicked his phone and stared at it.

He felt a grief of pain inside – when he heard that Mamori collapsed. But what it will it be like if he saw it?

He has done so many mistakes and regrets. But it's never too late to make up for them.

He cares for her – meaning he loves her.

He started dialing his phone again and rang. Until someone picked it up,

"Talk to me…"

"…Fucking Old Man…"

It was, again, Musashi.

"I knew that you're going to call, but I didn't know it will be this soon…"

**To Be Cont…**

**AN:** Wah! I'm done! Again, another drama chap. But the next one chap isn't, so please forgive my lack of detailing, vocabulary and grammar. Still learning.

PS: One of you said that the seventh chapter, when Hiruma confessed his love to her, she said that they were just like talking, I'll try to progress. And another said to me that Hiruma's cursing is getting too much… well, he IS Hiruma. But I'll try to lessen it for you guys. So I'll try to make the next and final chap much better then the others!

Please review!!

_**Next chapter will be the last and final chap!! So please stay tuned!!**_


	10. The Target

**AN:** Previous Chapter I reminded you all that this chapter is the final chapter… well, change of plans! The next will be the last chap. Just coz that the chapter is getting a little too long, so, please enjoy!

**Previous Chapter:**

He started dialing his phone again and rang. Until someone picked it up,

"Talk to me…"

"…Fucking Old Man…"

It was, again, Musashi.

"I knew that you're going to call, but I didn't know it will be this soon…"

**Chapter 10: The Target**

Two weeks later…

Mamori flipped the classified ads page by page, looking every single word; she let out a stressful sighed.

"Any luck?" Suzuna asked holding a lime green mug and sat beside her on the couch.

Mamori closed the newspaper and gave her a despondent look. "No luck. Not even a single job offering…"

"Well, if you didn't quit your job, this wouldn't happen to you. I mean, their allowance is so high. It's like your receiving three months allowance for a month!" Suzuna said as she drank from her mug.

"…Uhuh…" Mamori said skeptically.

"…Mhm…" Suzuna replied back and grabbed one of the newspapers – helping Mamori getting a job. "Ah! There's one!" Suzuna suddenly said after a few minutes.

Mamori glanced at her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Wanted: Girl 17 to 26 years old, height must be 5'6 and up, strictly with an attractive face and body. Please go to the bar, 'Centerfold Heaven.' At 9026 Sakura street. (Just made that up :p) Please wear erotic clothes for quick inspection." Suzuna read.

The two exchanged looks. – Then for a while – they looked away, sticking out their tongues. "Nah…"

_Ding-Dong…_

"Oh, the doorbell." Suzuna stood up. "Co~ming!!"

As she answered the door, Mamori started looking at classified ads again. Still, no luck. She bowed her head and sighed once more. Then she looked at the newspaper that Suzuna was holding, staring at the centerfold ad. The only job in that was available.

She shook her head repeatedly. "N-No!! I…I can't apply for that job… its disgraceful!!" Then she stopped. "…But then again, there's no more jobs that I can apply ever since I left the company… and I don't have money to pay my rent… plus… I have an okay body… anyway…"

"Mamo-nee!! Sena-kun wants to talk to you!!" Suzuna called out.

Mamori blinked. "Sena…kun…?" Mamori repeated. "Coming!!" Mamori then stood up.

"Hi Mamori-neechan… it's been a while…" Sena greeted.

Mamori smiled. "Yeah… long time no see, Sena-kun."

"Oh yeah, by the way, why are you here Sena?" Suzuna asked.

"Oh, uh, I just want to have a walk with Mamori-neechan… is _that_ okay?" Sena said.

Suzuna blinked two times. Then she smiled. "Oh!! Okay! No prob!" She looked at Mamori. "Is it okay with you, Mamo-nee?"

"…S-sure… why not." Mamori replied. "Just wait for a second… I'm going to dress a bit."

Sena nodded. Then Mamori went upstairs.

As she went upstairs, Sena glanced at Suzuna. "She looks fine… did she move on already?"

"She indeed looks fine, but maybe she's just acting again… I think that she still loves You-nii…" Suzuna said quietly.

Sena looked on the ground. "…neechan…" He said silently to himself.

--

The two walk silently in some random route, without a single word said to each other.

Mamori glanced at him, who was looking on the ground. "Sena-kun, where are we going?" Mamori asked.

Sena looked at her, and smiled. "Oh, uhm, we're just gonna walk around… because I'm gonna ask you something Mamori-neechan, if you don't mind..."

"Oh, no… I don't mind at all." Mamori answered. "I'm glad that you fitted me in your busy schedules. I really appreciate that."

Sena nodded, looking at the ground once again, his smile disappeared. "…Suzuna-chan told me everything… about you and Hiruma-san…" He suddenly said – after a few minutes of silence.

Mamori looked at him, a little astonished, then she looked away. "…That Suzuna… but I never told her to keep it a secret anyways…" She looked at him again. "…You mean… she also told you…"

Sena glanced at her. "The day when you collapsed? Yes, indeed she told me that too."

Mamori furrowed her brows a little. Letting out a small sighed.

Sena smirked. "You know… I have this little part of me that's convinced you like him… until now."

Mamori chuckled. "And the rest of the part is afraid of Hiruma."

"Haha. True." Sena said.

As the two continued walking, Sena stopped. Mamori noticed and stopped a few step ahead from Sena. She looked back at him, giving a puzzled look. "Sena-kun, what's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't answer. The two were standing in a quiet, empty place. Sena looked at her solemnly. "Mamori-neechan, may I ask you a question?"

Mamori arched a brow. "Of course, that's why we're here, right?"

Sena nodded slightly. "…Mamori-neechan…" Sena said after a silent moment. "…do you still love Hiruma-san?"

Mamori's eyes widened a bit, surprised of the sudden question. "Wha…what?"

"You know what I'm saying." Sena said staidly. "…So, do you?"

As Mamori realizes that what Sena's asking is true from his mouth, Mamori looked at the ground with her eyes widened. It isn't like Sena to ask something to her like that – however, he worries about her. Maybe it's the reason why he asked her that question.

"Answer the question, neechan…" Sena said.

Mamori glared at him. "Why are you pushing me?"

"I'm not."

"But you are!!" Mamori yelled. "It isn't like you!!"

"Maybe that how much I care about you, Mamori-neechan… answer me now! Do you still love him?!"

"Y-Yes!!"

Sena stopped. A tear finally released out Mamori's face and cried. "I… I still… I don't know what's happening to me…" Mamori's voice cracked. "…I don't why… I want to forget him… but part of me doesn't want to… well, maybe most of the part…"

Sena stared at her. A small smile formed on Sena's face. "…Okay neechan… I finally get it now…" Mamori looked at him, he raised his left hand. "Okay guys, it's confirmed. You can get her now."

"Huh…?" As Mamori became confused, someone was at the back of her.

"My pleasure." The guy grabbed her by the neck.

"Gotcha!"

"Wha…what the?!" Mamori struggles as she turned her head slightly to the back. "Ju-Juumonji?!"

"Hey there Mamori-neechan." Juumonji grinned just when Kuroki and Toganou grabbed one shoulder each to stable her to the ground. He looked at Sena. "Sena! Nice act, you kinda stuttered in the first part but it's very convincing!"

Sena scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Ahaha… really?"

"Yeah, but, he didn't tell you to force out the words… it kinda made you a little out of character thought…" Spoke Kuroki.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry…" Sena said.

"Wha-what are you guys talking about?!" Mamori demanded. "Let me go!!"

"Sorry Mamori-neechan, but this is for your own good." Toganou replied. With that, he covered her mouth with a handkerchief. And believe me, its not an ordinary handkerchief.

Mamori struggled, and felt woozy all if a sudden. "Wha…" And with that, she went unconscious.

Juumonji carried her bridal style. Sena walked towards them, looking at her. "Please take care of her." He said.

"Don't worry Sena-kun…" Juumonji said. "…don't worry…"

--

"Hello? Hello…?"

A familiar voice awakened her. _That… voice…_ She thought. Then she tried to open her eyes, causing her eyebrows to twitch. "…Nnh…"

"Mamo-nee?! Mamo-nee, are you awake?!"

As she regains consciousness, she finally opened her eyes – seeing a blurry figure in front of her. After a few moments, her eyes became clear. "S-Suzuna-chan…"

"Had a nice nap?" Suzuna greeted.

Still feeling a little sleepy and weak, Mamori looked around – and noticed that she was tied up on a chair. With that, she finally regained her energy. "WH-WHAT THE?!!" Mamori looked down at her body, she glared at Suzuna. "WHY AM I TIED UP?!!"

Suzuna looked at her confusingly. "You mean… you didn't notice the pretty dress you're wearing now?"

Mamori became silent, and looked down once more… and again, "WHAT?!!" She freaked out. "WHY AM I…? WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!!" Mamori looked at her again, giving her a nervous look. "Y-…you mean th-that…"

Suzuna shook her head, grinning. "Oh don't worry, I'm the one who dressed you up… not the Juumonji, Toganou or Kuroki." She said.

Mamori sighed in relief. Mamori was wearing a red, spaghetti strapped cocktail dress. The skirt was just above her knee, and the dress was tight enough to see her curvy bod – truly a treat for the guys.

Mamori snapped off. "Wait, what's going on…? And where are we? Whose house is this?"

"Oh, you mean this small house? _He_ bought this house just for a place for me to dress you up." Suzuna said, grabbing something in her knapsack.

"Huh? Who would afford this cute, but lovely house just for you to dress me up?" Mamori asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Suzuna held a compact powder and a powder puff. "Now, stay still, I need to make you up."

Mamori frowned. "Hey, why are you putting make up on me? And why am I wearing a dress in the first place?!"

"Mamo-nee, I don't have enough time… please stay still."

"N-No!! Not until you tell me what's going on!!"

_Beep-Beep-Beep!!_

"Damn… the horn of the car…" Suzuna cussed. "Looks like I can't touch you up Mamo-nee, but you look good even without make up thought. So it's okay." Suzuna took a long gray handkerchief out of no where. "So sorry to do this, but I'm only following orders." She tied the handkerchief around Mamori's eyes, blinding her.

"Huh? Hey wait! What are you doing?!" Mamori said, helplessly to remove the blind fold.

Suzuna ignored and opened the door. "YOU'RE EARLY!!" Suzuna screamed.

"Early? It's quite late actually." The driver – who has a very familiar voice – replied.

_The voice… it's familiar…_ Mamori thought as she heard them talking.

"C'mon Mamo-nee, its time to go to the car!" Suzuna said while helping Mamori stand up and helped her walking too.

As the two walked outside the house, Mamori heard the car door opened. "Faster Suzuna-chan!!" _Another_ familiar voice said.

"Hey! Can't you see?! Mamo-nee is tide around with rope here! Not just that, but she's also wearing high heals!" Suzuna blustered.

The guy walked towards them, his mouth opened, surprised by Mamori appearance. "Whoa… Mamori is H-O-T hot!" The guy hissed.

"Uhuh yeah whatever, just put her in the car now!" Suzuna said skeptically.

"I can take it from here. You have other things to do right?" The guy asked.

Suzuna nodded. "Mhm… take care of Mamo-nee then." Suzuna handed out Mamori to him.

"I will!" The guy said.

With that, Suzuna waved at him and went inside the house. The guy held Mamori's left wrist, leading her to the car. "Watch your step, Mamori-san."

Mamori smiled. "Where are your manners? You still have to call me Mamori-_neechan_ you know."

The guy looked at her. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"Monta-kun, I know it's you." She said.

"What? Aw man… even no that I stopped saying that stupid word all the time, you still know it's me…" Monta sighed.

Mamori giggled. "Well, just hearing your voice, I know already it was you. Since your voice is very different than the others."

Monta scoffed. He slowly leads her inside the car. When the two are already inside, the driver – who has also a familiar voice – looked at the back of the passenger's seat. "You two buckled up already?"

Monta nodded. "Buckled and ready."

"How 'bout Mamori-chan?"

"Of course she is!"

"That's surprising…" Mamori suddenly spoke. "I never thought that Yuki-kun can drive."

"Wha-what?!" The guy stuttered.

Monta shrugged. "That's Mamori. Even no that she's a girl, she's smart. And we can't do anything about it."

"Guess your right…" Yukimitsu sighed.

"Hey Yukimitsu, when did you learn how to drive?" Mamori asked. (Remember, her eyes are covered, and she's tied up.)

"A year ago, when we just graduated." Yukimitsu replied.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us then?" Mamori asked again.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret but-"

"Will you two stop talking?! Yuki-san, aren't we late?!" Monta said brashly.

"Oh yeah… sorry." With that, Yukimitsu started the car and drove.

"By the way, what's up with you guys? What are you planning to do with me?" Mamori asked once more.

"Sorry, Mamori-neechan, we can't tell you." Monta said.

Mamori furrowed her brows. "What you guys are doing right now is like kidnapping, you get that? Tell me what's going on or I'll call the police!"

"How can you do that? You're tied up?" Yukimitsu chuckled.

Mamori groaned. "Wh…whatever… just at least tell me where we're going."

Yukimitsu grinned while stirring the driving wheel. "You'll see…"

_You'll see but my eyes are covered._ Mamori thought. But the question of what the hell is going on still remains inside Mamori head – wondering.

As Yukimitsu, Monta and Mamori drove off, where will they go?

**To Be Cont…**

**AN:** Chapter 10 done! Sorry if the story is a little hasty and sorry if there's any wrong grammar. I have a vacation I need to attend one or two months from now… so I'm doing this fast, but of course ­­­­­­­­­­– I'm still doing this with love!

Review please! I will really appreciate it!

_**Up next is the last chapter! Please stay tuned!!**_


	11. Familiarity

**AN:** GAH!! I'm so sorry!! *Bows like a maniac* This isn't (again) the last chapter!! I'm so sorry!! Just coz that the chapter is getting a little too long (again) I'm so sorry guys!!

The previous chapter I named it "The Plan" But it's actually "The Target" written in the chapter! Yikes! Sorry for the mistake guys! But I changed the name already!

**Previous Chapter:**

Mamori furrowed her brows. "What you guys are doing right now is like kidnapping, you get that? Tell me what's going on or I'll call the police!"

"How can you do that? You're tied up?" Yukimitsu chuckled.

Mamori groaned. "Wh…whatever… just at least tell me where we're going."

Yukimitsu grinned while stirring the steering wheel. "You'll see…"

_You'll see but my eyes are covered._ Mamori thought. But the question of what the hell is going on still remains inside Mamori head – wondering.

As Yukimitsu, Monta and Mamori drove off, where will they go?

**Chapter 11: Familiarity**

Back to the part where Yukimitsu, Monta and Mamori – who's currently tied up, drove off to go to a place where Mamori doesn't know of.

"We're almost there!!" Yukimitsu said.

"To where?" Mamori asked once more.

Monta sighed. "Are you gonna bug us forever? Mamori-neechan, we can't tell you okay? We're sorry."

"Well, can you at least remove my blindfold? I could feel my eyes burn." Mamori entreated.

Yukimitsu turned his head slightly to her. "We can't also do that, sorry Mamori-chan."

Mamori arched a brow. "Huh? Why? I mean what's the whole point of blinding me if I know already who you two are? Right?"

Yukimitsu and Monta exchanged looks – dumbfounded.

"…You're right about that, but we just can't." Monta replied.

Yukimitsu nodded. "We have a reason."

"Is someone ordering you to do this or something?" Mamori asked again.

"Well… you… you can say that…" Monta mumbled.

"So you two think this _order_ more important than your friend? How dare you! I can't believe you two!" Mamori yelled. "What happens if you two disobey then?!"

"Then will die…" Monta said, rolling his eyes.

Mamori paused. "…What?" She said.

"N-Nothing!! Monta didn't say anything!! Haha…" Yukimitsu tittered. "Oh, oh!! Here we are!"

The car stopped. Mamori heard the car door opened. "Finally, you guys are here." Another voice said who was outside the door.

"Hey there!" Monta greeted.

Yukimitsu turned his face to them. "You guys get Mamori-chan; I'm gonna park the car."

"Okay." The guy said. With that, him and Monta helped Mamori go out the car. Then he drove off.

Monta held her left wrist and the guy held her right, Monta looked at him. "Hey, make your voice a little different, or Mamori might notice who you are."

The guy grinned. "Of course!" He said, doing a thumbs up. He looked at Mamori. "Ahaha!! You look beautiful Mamori-chan!!"

Monta slapped his forehead.

Mamori in the other hand ­– sweatdropped. "T-…Taki-kun?"

The guy blinked in surprised. "How did you know?"

Monta slapped the back of Taki's head. "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"OW!!" Taki shrieked. "Monta-kun, don't you respect the elderly?"

Monta scoffed. "Whatever, lets just go." He said as he pulls her arm slowly, helping Mamori walking to the right path.

"Monta-kun, the place is here!" Taki pointed the other direction.

"Idiot, you have memory gap or something? The place is there!" Monta pointed to the opposite direction.

"You don't have to call me idiot all the time."

"I don't know, can't help it thought."

As the two continued squabbling, Mamori noticed that their voiced echoed, and she couldn't feel any people besides the two. _What we're walking on is definitely a hallway, and an empty one too. I'm sure of that._ She thought. She heard a sniff.

"Ah… it's been a long time since I've been here… it gives back memories…" Taki sobbed, covered his eyes in one his right sleeve, crying.

Monta glared at him. "Uh, are you nostalgic or what?" He asked.

Taki wiped his tears, and then he glared back. "Do you hate me?" He asked back.

Again, the two continued arguing. What Mamori can only do is sighed, and hear the two bickering endlessly.

After a few minutes, the three stopped walking. She noticed. "We're here already?" Mamori asked.

"Nope, but we're almost there…" Monta replied.

Mamori could here a door open in front of her, the three started walking again. This time, Mamori smelled the fresh air, and knew right away that they were somewhere outside. She also heard the noisy footsteps of Monta and Taki; it was a sound of a squishy, damp, moist soil. Are they walking on grass?

She continued to observe without her eyes and tried to put all those clues together. No, she didn't figure it out – but she felt a feeling of familiarity. Until the three stopped again.

"Well, looks like this is the place." Taki said.

Mamori turned her head to him. (She knows because she can hear his voice is from the right.) "We're here already?"

"Yup!" Monta said, finally untying Mamori from the ropes around her. "Okay, I'm letting you go now. But don't run away, understand?"

"Ahaha… you know Monta-kun, from the place we are now, I'm sure that Mamori-chan wont run away!" Taki raised his leg and winked.

Monta smiled. "Hate to say it, but your right…" He finished untying the rope. "And, don't lift your leg, it's annoying."

"Ah, okay." Taki putted down his leg. He started removing the blindfold of Mamori. "You can look now, Mamori-chan…"

When the blindfold was removed, Mamori opened her eyes slowly. Because of the blindfold attached to her eyes for quite a while, the light beamed into her eyes irritatingly causing her to blink few times. After a few seconds, she stopped blinking – already used to the light, she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked at the place where she is now.

"Oh…"

The three were standing in the middle of Deimon High's football field – open field to be more specific. She looked around in deep shock. This is where Eyeshield 21 first game is, and many more. She thought that the day when she graduated high school, it would be her last time seeing this field. But now, with her own eyes, she noticed it didn't change a bit.

"W-wow… no way… This is the Deimon High open field right?" She said, shocked yet happy to see the place, causing her to smile a bit. "…Right?!" She said once more and turned her head to the two. She blinked. "…Huh…?"

The two where suddenly no where in sight! Like they just disappeared all of a sudden (Uhm, all right, maybe they ARE). "Monta-kun? Taki-kun?" Mamori looked around. "Where are you?"

"Mamori-chan."

Mamori was startled, causing her to jump a little. She spun around. "M-Musashi-kun?!" She said.

"Hey." He answered back. Musashi was wearing a tuxedo, wearing matching black shoes, and holding a red rose, his hair still the same but it was her first time seeing him this formal.

"You gave me a scare there…" Mamori sighed in relief. "…what's with the tuxedo?"

Musashi glanced down, looking at it. "Uh, this? You'll see." He replied.

"Uhm… okay…"

"…And… oh yeah, here…" He gave her the rose. "By the way, you look stunning tonight, Mamori-chan…"

"Oh, thank you, Musashi-kun… you too." Mamori held the rose. _What a beautiful rose that he gave me… A little confused thought on why he gave this to me…_ She snapped. _A rose symbolizes…_ Again, she freaked out. "HA…WHA?!" She looked at him, sweating nonstop. "MU-MUSASHI-KUN, D-D-DON'T TELL ME TH-THAT YOU…YOU…"

Musashi shook his head. "Oh no… not like that." He said.

"Then why… did you…?"

Musashi gave her smirk. "The rose that I gave you know is just… an appetizer."

Mamori raised a brow. "An… appetizer…?" She repeated.

Musashi nodded, and suddenly raised his left hand – like what Sena did in the previous chapter. "Do it, Kurita."

"YESSIR!!"

Mamori turned her head to where the voice was headed, her mouth opened slightly as she noticed Kurita was in the very right side of the field while Daikichi's in the left! "What the?! I-I didn't notice them there!!" Mamori said, looking at the two fat guys holding a large, peculiar thing.

Kurita grabbed a lighter in his pocket, as he was about to light the _thing_, which has a string in it, he looked at his subordinate. "You ready Daikichi?!"

"HMM!!" Daikichi said, letting out a puff of air out of his two nostrils.

With that, the two linemen lighted up the string.

As she watched curiously at the two, she looked at the thing they were holding, Mamori blinked in surprise. "Don't… don't tell me that's a…. a…." Mamori stuttered.

"COVER YOUR EARS!!!"

"A FIREWORK LAUNCHER?!!" Mamori finally shrieked out the words.

But, it was too late.

**BA-BA-BOOM!! BOOM!!**

The fireworks roared. Mamori closed her ears and eyes in the nick of time. After the loud holler, Mamori opened her eyes and looked at the skies, she gasped. "…How… beautiful…"

Instead of the fireworks to erupt with such stunning color, it fell down slowly, like red stars falling from the sky. And it didn't fade away that easily.

The fireworks sparkle while going down, causing Mamori's eyes to glimmer. "Wow… it's… its like shooting stars… only slower and…"

"It's not just any fireworks, it's a customized one." Musashi said, Mamori looked at him. "…Someone made this… just for you."

"For me?" She repeated. "Wow! That's so sweet for that person… who is that person anyway?"

**BOOM-BOOM!!**

A missile launched on the sky all of a sudden, causing smoke to be everywhere. "What the?!" Mamori said as she coughed and coughed, until she looked at where it was from.

It was coming from the audience seat. She saw a figure holding something in the very top of the seats. As the smoke cleared little by little, the figure became all the more limpid –causing the figure to become familiar to her.

Mamori's eyes widened. "That… figure…"

"That…" The guy with the devilish smile appeared. "…would be me…"

**To Be Con't…**

**AN: **Wah!! Again, so sorry for the false alarm, I'm definitely sure that the next chapter is the last and final!! I SWEAR!!

Please forgive me for the wrong grammars that I made, if I have!

Please don't be shy or anything! Review please! I really love it and appreciate it!

_**Please continue reading!! Next Chapter will be the last and final chapter!!**_ (I SWEAR!! I PROMISE!!)


	12. Where It All Began

**AN: **Ta-dah!! This is it!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!! (And this time, I'm not joking ^.^) Please enjoy!!

**Previous Chapter: **

**BOOM-BOOM!!**

A missile launched on the sky all of a sudden, causing smoke to be everywhere. "What the?!" Mamori said as she coughed and coughed, until she looked at where it was from.

It was coming from the audience seat. She saw a figure holding something in the very top of the seats. As the smoke cleared little by little, the figure became all the more limpid –causing the figure to become familiar to her.

Mamori's eyes widened. "That… figure…"

"That…" The guy with the devilish smile appeared. "…would be me…"

**Chapter 12: Where It All Began**

"…Hiruma…?" Mamori said inwardly while looking up. The smoke faded until it was gone, and showed a lanky man with spiky blond hair and a grin sharp as ever, he was holding a missile launcher, Mamori gaped. "…It is Hiruma…"

Hiruma jumped down from the audience seat to the field, he landed just in front of Mamori, causing her to step back.

Her eyes still wide, Mamori looked at him. "…Hiruma… is that you…?" She asked.

Hiruma arched a brow. "Of course it's me… what? Fucking forgot my face or something?"

"Ah, y-yeah… I'm sorry…" Mamori bowed a few times. "…It's just that… Hiruma… you're also wearing a tuxedo…"

Hiruma glanced down at his tux, he then adjusted his necktie and gave her a grin. "Why? It looks fucking good on me?"

It did, and Hiruma's grin made him hotter, Mamori just stared at him and felt her face burn. She shook her head, wishing that she could shake off the blush.

Hiruma turned his head to Musashi, giving him a frown. "You Old Man, I told you to give her a BLACK rose!! Not those shitty common colored ones!!"

Musashi chuckled. "Hiruma, it looks like romance is really your weakness…" He smirked. "Those _common colored_ you say ones symbolizes love. If I gave her the black one, it will loose the reason why I gave it to her, and the meaning of this plan."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever…"

"Uhm… uh…" Mamori suddenly spoke. The two guys turned their attention to her, Mamori stared at the ground. "…Well… so if Hiruma-kun did the fireworks, then… why did he do it?"

"Mamori, didn't I tell you already?" Musashi said. "He did the fireworks for you."

Mamori turned to him. "WH-WHAT?! Of COURSE NOT!!" She shouted, actually forgotten the things Musashi told her. "H-HE'LL NEVER DO THAT TO-"

"Yes."

Mamori stopped, for a few seconds, she turned to Hiruma. "…What…?"

Hiruma sighed. "Yes, I did those fireworks, and yes, I did it for you."

Mamori was dumbfounded, looking at his blank expression, she furrowed her brows and looked away. "…So… you're the one who ordered Sena-kun to act in front of me?"

"Yes."

"The sudden ambush of Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou?"

"Yeah."

"Suzuna-chan dressing me up while I was unconscious?"

"Yup."

"Yuki-kun, Monta-kun, Taki-kun escorting me here?"

"Uh-uh."

"Kurita-kun and Daikichi-kun launching the fireworks?"

"Of course."

Mamori pointed a finger at him. "S-SO, THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLANNED ALL OF THIS?!!"

"What happens if I fucking did?"

"THAT MEANS THAT… THAT…"

"Actually, I'M the one who planned this, Hiruma's the one who plans the place and settings." Musashi said, butting in to their conversation.

The two looked at him, with no expression. Musashi blinked a few times, and just when he realized it, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"…Oh… I see…" He said. "…Privacy…"

The two didn't reply, but knew their answer, Musashi turned around, and started walking.

"…Uh, well then, see you later then…" With that, Musashi walked away.

After that, the two face each other again. Mamori gave Hiruma a disapproving look. "He's the one who planned it huh? I thought that the Ex-top-ranked-Quarterback doesn't need any help?" She asked

"Feh, Its not like I have any choices." He muttered.

The two didn't speak after that, Hiruma looked down at the ground while Mamori looked around the field, it makes her happy seeing this all over again. At that thought, a sudden curiousity stroke in Mamori's mind, she looked at Hiruma and finally spoke. "…So… since you're the one who planned the place then, why here?" She asked.

"Why here?" Hiruma repeated. "You don't get it, do you?"

Mamori nodded – she could be clueless some days in her life.

Hiruma looked around, still with a grin on his face, somehow not annoyed by her cluelessness. "This…" He putted his hands on the side pockets of his pants. "…is where it all fucking started…"

The sentence jabbed into Mamori's mind like a knife stabbing her. He was right, this is where she became the Manager of the Devil Bats to the ceremony of the Second Year's Graduation – the last time she saw Hiruma.

Hiruma's grin turn into a small smile, he looked at her. "…I knew that… the fucking dress will suit you well…"

…_What…?_ She thought and looked down at her dress. _…He… picked this dress for me…?_ Surprised, but as she looked at it, there is one feature of the dress that made her believe that he was really the one who chose it.

The color of the dress.

Yes, the color, the color red.

It was the signature color of their team, the Deimon Devil Bats, it was the color of his cell phone, it was his favorite color (I think XD), but most of all, the color of the dress made Mamori stunning.

She smiled. "Yes… it does look good on me… thank you…"

Relieved by her responses easing up little by little, Hiruma frowned at the ground. Not letting his expression from the inside be readable and evident from the outside. She thanked him, but it was not enough to put it back to its place. He needs to apologize, and he knows it. He raised his eyes to her. "…Uh… about two weeks ago…" He said deliberately.

Mamori listened. The upsetting thought of that day still remains in her memories, taunting her. But she despised it as she had something different inside her mind. _Will he… apologize?_ She thought. As she thinks about it, he wouldn't do this all this for her for nothing. But then again, it would be impossible for him to spout out those words.

"I…" Hiruma tried to retain his sight to Mamori, trying to make his voice to its normal state as possible, neither showing timid nor stutters. "I'm… because I fucking made you… I was… because I'm such a… there, I said it."

"…" Mamori gawked, baffled of his _unknown_ speech.

Ah, yes. Not showing timid or stutters indeed.

"Hiruma-kun!! Say that one more time!!" Kurita yelled abruptly with Daikichi and Musashi with him at the very side of the field.

Hiruma looked at him, his vein popping out. "YOU FUCKING FATTY!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!!" He yelled back.

"Never mind that!! Say it again because she didn't understand it!!"

"OF COURSE SHE FUCKING UNDERSTANDS!!"

"Uhm… actually, Kurita-kun's right. I uh, didn't really get it…" Mamori said, smiling sheepishly.

Hiruma gaped, can't believe he needs to repeat his so called _apologies_. He sighed, this time, his annoyed.

Suddenly, he grabbed both of Mamori's shoulders with his hands rapidly, clinging to it as if it was a part of her body.

Mamori's eyes turned wide as an owl as she looked at his earnest face. Breathless as she felt Hiruma's long, bony fingers surrounding her shoulders, clenching it.

"Look, I'm fucking sorry that I made you fucking depressed, I don't know what the fuck got into me, but I'm a dick sucker idiot for me to fucking do this to you. You heard me?! A DICK SUCKER IDIOT!! AND I'M FUCKING SORRY!!"

Silence came after. Mamori continued looked him, motionless, like a statue.

He let go of her slowly, a little surprised too when he found himself shouting more than apologizing. Late to catch his raging actions.

She put her right arm across her body, holding her upper left arm, to dizzy to stand still. She let her eyes rest by looking down on the greens, her two blues still like the midnight bird. She could hear Hiruma catch his breath, he let out more than enough breaths while shouting the words at her. But besides all that, surprisingly, _He… apologized…_ She thought.

Hiruma looked at her staggered face, and knows it. He knows himself well enough that he isn't the type of guy who would say a simple 'Sorry', more like pride took away those courteous words from his head and cusses took its place. And just by looking at her expressions, she is also thinking of the same thing. Mamori knows him like the back of her hand. He took a deep breath, and let it out after seconds. "…And I was also fucking harsh on that day when we were in my place…" He said. "…the day when you and I uh, and I refused to-"

"You… you don't have to apologize to that." Mamori blurted out, interrupting Hiruma. "You loved me once, and I understand that you want to move on… I get it." She clenched her left arm, bit her tongue inside until it bled. She felt like beating herself up, her heart ached like a hammer was pounding it second by second, warning her that she is once again – lying. She swallowed, but what will she do? Force him to love her back? She's a burden to his heart, and there's nothing she can do about it. She knew that she didn't really moved on – and she thinks that she never will. "If that's what you want, then I wont make it a hassle, I'll not bother you."

Hiruma stepped forward, his brows twitching. "You fucking idiot!! What I want is you!!" He yelled once more. She quickly look up to look at him. unaware that a blush crept up to her cheeks. He frowned. "…Shit…" He cursed. He hated this, he hated the fact that he needs to do this. Like whenever they had no stock of sugar free gum, he hated that so much, but right now at this state, when it comes to win back Mamori, he'll do anything, and it surprised him.

At his sudden confession, Mamori did nothing but stand there and stare. Her heartbeat pounded promptly, she breathe while her mouth's opened and felt her breath shiver, same as her body shuddered. Even no that these actions told Mamori that there maybe still a chance, she opposed it, and thought to herself that maybe she heard him wrong.

Hiruma exhaled once more, closing his eyes – and agreed to continue what he had already started. "…I fucking thought that I want you out of my life, and I thought that it was my final decision. But I realized after my mind clarified all those confusing thoughts, why would I fucking want you out of my sight if you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? Why would I want you to fade in my thoughts if I took a fucking glimpse of you, it comforts me…?" Hiruma opened his eyes looking at his feet. "…and, why would I want you out of my fucking life if you're one of the fucking reasons why I want to live…" He looked at Mamori straight in the eye. "…Why would I fucking forget about you if I fucking love you?"

With that, Mamori's heart felt like bursting. Mixed feelings started running thru her veins: Joy, anger, bewildered, wordless, relief. All those sentiments made her feel dizzy, she hoped that she wouldn't faint. She wanted to reply, but it seems something took her voice.

Hiruma examined her reaction. Neither happy nor upset. She looked surprised, but it wasn't her usual surprised face. It was the first time to see Mamori's face and not being so specific about her reaction. He ahemed and went on. "I fucking love you. And that's a damn fact." He said. "But, the question is… do you still love me back?" He asked solemnly, giving his right hand in front of her, gesturing her to hold his hand.

…_Do I…_ Mamori looked at his hand, hearing nothing but her heart beating, and her thoughts thinking. _Do I still…_ Sudden memories went buzzing around her head. The times with Hiruma in high school, memories with him working together in the gun company, times with him and with the gang, the reunion that he planned for them. _…love him…?_

He cares for them.

He loves them.

_Klat!!_

"What the f-?!" Hiruma's eyes as wide as ever as he saw his hand pushed away.

Anger took over her – she slapped Hiruma hand.

Mamori clenched her two fists at her side, her head slightly down, causing half of her face covered, and breathed helplessly, her lips quivering.

His eyes still wide, Hiruma looked at his hand – all pinkish red because of the slap, it stings.

He glared at her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"I'LL NEVER FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK AGAIN!!"

Hiruma stopped, his daggered stare disappeared when he looked at her face, still down – but tears started coming out, dripping down from her face, like raindrops dropping from the roof.

Mamori greeted her teeth. "I'll… I'll…" She started sobbing. "I'll never believe you…" Her whole body once again shivered, her face flushed. "…you… you… you made my heart fall apart, and you did it again… and now, you're just gona say 'I love you' to me? DO YOU KNOW HOW HURTFULL THE THINGS I BEAR RIGHT NOW?!!"

Hiruma didn't give back an answer to her; instead, he gave her a stare. Looking at her weeping made his insides sting, more than his hand slapped away.

Thought that he planned everything just to make things better, unfortunately – he just made it worse.

"…When it was the right time saying my true feelings, you left…. When I told you already for more than six years, you showed that you don't want me…. Heh, what's next? Dump after a week when we get together?" Mamori laughed falsely, but her face still flowing with tears. "I'll… never fall for your games thrice, Hiruma."

"…Do you think this all fun and games and shit…?" Hiruma finally replied, his face crumpling up, his anger releasing second by second like a bomb ticking to be exploded. "DO YOU THINK I PLANNED ALL THIS JUST TO FUCKING PLAY WITH YOU?!!" He shouted louder than the previous, his voice echoed around the field. "The fucking fact that I love you and I want to be with you is fucking true!!"

"YOU LIAR!! YOU'RE TELLING A LIE!! YOU'RE TELLING A-"

Mamori was interrupted by a sudden movement.

His lips were on hers.

It was silent, she could feel her lips tingled at the moment she touched his fine lips, making her motionless as the tingly feeling went down to her spine. His lips were dry, but his efforts made it passionate at the same time, passionate kissing is one of the things she least expects from Hiruma, but she never tried kissing back.

After seconds, the two finally departed slowly, his face still near to hers, close enough for the side of their noses touch.

"…Please… I don't want to see you fucking cry…"

Mamori's eyes widened. "…Hiruma…"

He pleaded to her – his voice sounds like it cracked, she could feel his hand on her shoulders shaking endlessly. Somehow all of those created one last tear and it cascaded from her face.

He backed away his face, Mamori looked at his emerald eyes, and saw something from it that she never saw before – sorrow. Her heart was crushing.

Hiruma furrowed his brows. "I've always been aggressive…" He said. "But this fucking time, I can't be. It can't be helped, I'm sorry that I made a fuss on your damn schedule… later." With that, he turned around, and walked away.

The further he walked, the more Mamori's lungs became tighter, the squishy sound of footsteps stepping on grass made her anxious, worried that he'll leave and probably the last time seeing him, what will she do?

"W-Wait!!"

He stopped, not willing to look back. Mamori made a fist on her right hand and nestled it on top of her chest, she squinted her eyes – not allowing a tear flow down anymore. She relaxed herself by releasing a sigh. "…If… you do love me… how can you prove it to me…?"

Somehow, a small smile formed slowly on Hiruma's face.

He spun around, walked towards her. With a grin on his face, he put out a pistol at his back. "See this? If anything goes wrong between us and if I'm thinking that I'll leave you again, I fucking promise that I'll shoot my fucking brains out so I won't."

"WHAT?!!"

"Kekekeke!! Just joking." Hiruma said, his voice softened when returned his pistol back and grabbed something in his side pocket with his other hand. As he held the thing inside his pocket his face turned serious. Mamori prayed that it won't be an AK47 this time. (AK47 is an assault rifle, it's higher than any sub machine guns (SMG) and its like an M4, but a M4 is better and its used more in the military, AK47 is used more often by terrorists).

She saw Hiruma's eyebrows twitched, he shook his head – removing his tense feeling. He looked at her for the briefest moment and looked away, he scoffed.

He grabbed Mamori's left hand and putted something on it hastily. Mamori gasped.

It was a ring. A ten karat pink diamond ring with little red rhinestones around it, Mamori's mouth hung open when the brightness of the ring shimmered her.

"That's a real pink diamond, a pain in the ass to find that. Well, it's supposed to be an engagement ring but ever since that Fucking Old Man told that rose shit, I'll buy you another one, if the fucking simple one means the true meaning of _'Death do us part_'."

"…Hiruma…" Mamori looked up at him, and noticed he isn't looking at her, more like looking on the right side of the field, not making eye-contact at all. _…Is he nervous…?_ She wondered. _No… he can't be… he's never nervous… can he?_ She stopped thinking and looked down on the ring, and thought of an idea. For a few moments, Mamori looked at back at him, this time – it's with a scowl. "Y-YOU CAN'T JUST PUT A RING INTO SOMEBODY'S FINGER, YOU KNOW?!!" She shouted once more.

Amazingly, Hiruma didn't respond and continued to look away, her scowl disappeared and started looking at him blankly. She was convinced that he IS nervous. Her left side of her lips twitched – it felt weird. It felt weird, strange, different. But not just that, it also felt… _… Hiruma… is … nervous…?_

Funny.

Mamori burst out laughing. Hiruma glanced at her. "What's so fucking funny?"

"N-Nothing…!!" Mamori replied, still laughing. "…It's just that… you're just… nervous…" Mamori laughed even louder.

"WHAT?! HELL NO!! WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!!"

"Oh, Hiruma, you don't need to hide it… it could see on your face!!"

"Why you…"

Mamori continued to laugh so hard that it might be her loudest yet. But she laughed gorgeously and cheerfully. And Hiruma noticed it. Looking at her smile yet laughing made him feel warm. He made a small smirk.

But unfortunately, it isn't done yet, Hiruma looked down on his feet, kicking the grass beneath it. "…So… do you…"

Mamori stopped laughing, wiping her tear of joy in the corner of her eye. "Hiruma-kun, you must be a billionaire to buy and modify this pink diamond. I also realized that you only did this for me, you and Musashi-kun even wore a tuxedo for me!" She glanced at his wardrobe and chuckled.

"Feh, never gonna wear this ever again…" He mumbled.

"…So…" Mamori stepped forward to him, wrapping around her arms on his shoulders and gave him a soft peck on the nose.

Hiruma smiled impishly. "Is that a fucking yes?"

Mamori smiled back as the two were face to face. "Well, let's just start as an ordinary couple, the marriage will not happen yet. Oh, and, I want to keep the pink diamond ring, may I?"

"Tch, I can't fucking argue with that, since I've heard that _'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'_."

"Haha, well, if you DO leave or break up with me, remind you that I'M the one who'll shoot your brains off."

He scoffed. "…Girls…"

The two finally kissed once more. Passionate and wonderful indeed, and this time, Mamori's kissing back.

Sena and the gang, (Lolz, yes! They've been watching the whole time!!) Stared at the two, bug eyed, like idiots in the side of the field.

Suzuna clapped her hands. "YAY!! Yay, yay, yay!! The two are finally together!! Mission completion!!" She sang.

Musashi sneered. "Heh, well… I'm kinda jealous you know… since I like her."

"WHAT?!!" The gang said in chorus, their bug eyes went to him.

"Th…this means that…" Spoke Sena.

Musashi shook his head. "Nah… I knew that Mamori likes him and vice versa." He said. "…But someday, I'll find my own girl…"

"YEAH!! THREE CHEERS FOR HIRUMAMO!!" Monta hollered.

"HI-RU-MA-MO, HI-RU-MA-MO, HI-RU-MA-MO!!"

Hiruma and Mamori broke off, with smiles on their faces. The gang continued to cheer as the new couple of Deimon hugged under the starry skies.

**--Three Months Later--**

"YOU FUCKING ASSISTANT!!! YOU'RE FUCKING LATE WITH YOUR DAMN PAPERWORK!!" Hiruma stood up, yelling at Mamori who was just in front of him, his table between them.

"Well, you gave me thrice the many of the paperwork, there's no way I could finish it in just an hour!!" Mamori yelled back.

"WELL, YOU GAVE IT TO ME THIRTY MINUTES AFTER THE TIME YOU SUPPOSED TO GIVE TO ME!! YOU'RE FUCKING LATE!!"

Ah, it seems that the two went back to work, fighting like nothing happened in the past months.

Matsuo smiled awkwardly. "Uh, please you two… it's childish for you to argue, so please stop." He said for how many times he warned them.

Hiruma turned his head to him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING GRAMPS OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!! GET BACK TO WORK!!" He grabbed a MAC10 out of nowhere and pointed it to him hitman style.

"Gah…!! U-uh, yes You-sama…!!" Matsuo scampered out of the office, leaving the two behind.

Hiruma closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Ah… just next time don't be fucking late!" He said.

Mamori frowned. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean? You'll not give me a time extension for my extended paperwork?" She asked.

Hiruma sighed as he sat down on his chair. "Fine, fifteen minutes time extension, you late again and you're one thousand less yen on your pay."

"Wha?! That's unfair!!"

"Just get back to fucking work now!!"

"Hmph…" Mamori huffed, turned, and walked away. "…This is so unfair…" She muttered.

"And, oh yeah, Fucking Assistant!" Hiruma called out after Mamori just opened the door.

"What?!" She spun around, spreading her arms wide, gesturing him the question.

"…Fucking love you…"

With that, she stood still, after seconds she gave him a small, warm smile as all of her stress faded.

She opened the door, as she was about to leave, Mamori turned her head back to him.

"_Fucking_ love you too… Youichi-kun…"

**THE END!!!**

**AN:** WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! That's it!! The last chapter of this story yay!! I'm happy that this story successfully ended!! But I'm also sad because not just I'll miss the times I type this story, but THIS WILL BE MY LAST STORY EVER!! Sorry guys! I'm giving up my account for huge reasons… But I'll miss you all!!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!! IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE!!**

Haha, after I spent the whole half year typing this, and pm-ing a beta reader, in the end, I still have NO beta reader yet!! Haha, isn't that funny?

All of you please review and describe me about the whole story!! I would like that!! :D

Goodbye to my friends, Goodbye to me readers!!

This is Sachi Uzumaki, signing out!! *Salutes*

O~H YEA~H, O~H YEA~H, O~H YEA~H!!

HAI!! HAI!! HAI!!

Sorry for my lame chant XD


End file.
